Alluring Tempest
by greenarrowarcher
Summary: Lucy Rivers just wanted to be a surgeon and finish college. She didn't ask to have super powers suddenly or to have a Norse God waltz into her friend's apartment offering his help. All she wants is to go back to her normal life or does she? Loki/OC
1. A Trick on the Trickster

Chapter 1: A Trick on the Trickster

Author's Note:

Okay so I do not own Marvel because if I did I would be partying with all my favorite superheroes and parading around in a cape saving the world. Nor do I own any of the movies because then I would be filthy rich rolling in money. I'm just a fan with the need to write something that a friend of mine and I came up with together. They also don't own the movies or Marvel and felt a need to write like I did. So this is our story that we both wrote to share with anyone willing to read it. We hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 _Loki_

I hurriedly looked over my shoulder as I spurred my horse to run faster. Thor was bellowing behind me angrily as he too increased the pace of his horse as well. I forced myself to turn my attention to in front of me as I saw the Bifrost coming up on the Rainbow Bridge. I tried to focus on how best to escape my brother from there but I knew I was trapped. Clutching Megingjörð closer to me, I slightly glared down at the belt. It was entirely all the stupid belt's fault, if I hadn't wanted to steal Megingjörð from Thor in the first place, I wouldn't be in this predicament.

All I wanted to do was to take the belt from my brother and watch him panic over its loss. I wanted to see Thor struggle to barely even lift Mjolnir without the little bit of help from Megingjörð. I had planned everything out perfectly to steal it. I had snuck into Thor's room to steal it while my brother was in the throes of passion with yet again, some other nameless girl. After just grasping it, Thor saw my intent and started chasing after me. It must have been that the girl was not near as diverting as I thought for Thor to notice me sneak in his room and catch me in the act. I knew I shouldn't have run from Thor but I did it purely on impulse. It was only a matter of time before Thor caught me now but I wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Loki!" Thor yelled at me as the Bifrost neared closer, "Give it back now brother and I might be merciful!"

 _And Frost Giants would walk the palace_ , I thought bitterly as I dismounted in front of Heimdall. I ran up to the weary watcher and saw that he was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at Heimdall's amusement and glanced behind me at Thor, who was still hot on my heels.

"I see that your plans have gone array, my prince," Heimdall said amused with my humiliation.

"Of course you have," I bit out sarcastically, looking behind me again to see Thor had caught up and dismounted his horse.

"Loki, give it back _now_ ," Thor emphasized in a controlled manner, "there is nowhere else for you to run."

I felt like a trapped animal now, I was blocked by Thor and had no way of escaping. I looked down at the belt and sighed at all the trouble it had caused me. I started to hand it back to Thor; there was no point in running anymore with it since I had nowhere to go. I heard Heimdall chuckle behind me and resisted the urge to glare back at him. I had been caught, and humiliated as the Trickster by my own buffoon of a brother. I had ran all this way on the rainbow bridge to get cornered on the Bifrost with no escape.

Wait, I was on the Bifrost which was a portal to other realms. I smirked at this revelation and pulled Megingjörð back to my person. Thor seemed to not understand what I was thinking but Heimdall did. I acted quickly and ran at Heimdall, grabbing the sword from the stunned watcher and headed into the Bifrost. I heard Heimdall and Thor running in behind me but I hurriedly shoved the great broadsword into the Bifrost's mechanism. I turned around to see Heimdall and Thor approach me slowly, trying to stop me as he faced the portal.

"Loki, don't do it," Thor pleaded menacingly as I smirked at him.

"Do what Thor, this?" I said as I let go of the belt and watched it disappear in the portal.

"No!" Thor said as he tried to grab it from me but it was too late.

Heimdall pulled his sword from the Bifrost to prevent Thor from falling in as my brother stood there in shock. It was momentary since he rounded on me and grabbed me by my robes. Thor held me up at least a good foot off the ground and growled at me. I might have found the situation funny if I wasn't the one Thor was angry with but it couldn't be helped.

"Where did you send it to?" Thor whispered angrily and I couldn't help myself as I let out a laugh.

"I don't know, maybe you should check every realm for the damn thing," I chuckled till it turned to painful gasps when Thor slammed me into the wall.

"Do I look to be in a jesting mood brother for your tricks?" Thor shouted into my face and paused for a moment in thought, "Tell me where you sent it now."

"Why?" I spat, thoroughly amused by Thor's lack of control over his emotions.

"Because if you don't I will tell Father and _he_ will be even more upset with you than I am," Thor threatened and I looked up at him with fear.

"Well, I might actually remember where I sent it," I stated cautiously, for fear my brother would report me to our father, "now that you mention it. I think I sent it to Midgard."

Thor smirked at my compliance and let go of me, letting me fall to the floor, "Good, I knew you would remember."

"Yes, with some brutal persuasion," I snapped as I glared at him for his intimidating tactics, "so go and get it now that you know where it is."

"Oh, I'm not going to go get it," Thor said with a laugh and pointed down at me, "you are."

"Me, why me?" I said incredulously, trying to process what was said.

"Yes you, because if you don't then I will tell Mother and Father of our little disagreement and how you used the Bifrost to give the mortals a taste of my Asgardian powers."

"You wouldn't," I sighed, hoping against all hope he wouldn't make me do this.

"Oh, I will," Thor said with a smile as Heimdall reopened the portal, "so I suggest you get it back for me brother."

* * *

Author's Note:

We hoped you liked it! If you did then please leave a review, they are most appreciated. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes I might have missed since I did the final edit. This chapter was a little short but the next chapter will be longer. There will be more to come soon so stick around for future updates. Thank you for reading!


	2. Partners in Crime

Chapter 2: Partners in Crime

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay! Been very busy and we would have updated so much sooner than this but life happened and we tried to get it on here as soon as we could. Okay, again, my friend and I do not own Marvel or the movies because if we did, we'd be rolling in cash and flying with the supers. We're just fans with a love for Marvel and all comics. We hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

 _Somewhere in Susquehanna, New York…_

 _Jack_

"Hey Remy," I shouted from the crater in the ground, "Look at what I found!"

"What the hell?" Remy asked as he approached me in the crater to see a belt, "Is that what crashed on the ground?"

I looked up at my fellow homeless friend and grinned before looking back down at the belt. It was mostly a tainted silver color but it had highlights of tarnished gold. It was adorned with strange markings on every part of it that I assumed it was some type of ancient writing from a memory of my school's history textbooks. I studied it intently as it glowed slightly with a white light. I didn't know what it was about the belt that made me do it but I felt drawn to pick it up.

"Hey, do you think that's a good idea?" Remy asked me as I studied it closer in my hands, "I mean, it fell out of the sky right?"

"Yeah, but look at it!" I told him excitedly, holding it for Remy to see, "This would get us so much money if we sell it!"

"Sure, but I don't know about this, Jack," Remy said uneasily as he watched me look it over again, "maybe it was left here for a reason."

"It's just a belt Remy," I snapped as an idea suddenly came to my head, "I'm going to try it on."

"What? Are you crazy?" Remy shouted at me, "You just found this random belt in a crater in the ground and now you want to try it on? What's wrong with you?"

"Come on Remy," I sighed to my friend in exasperation, "what's the worst that can happen?"

Remy watched with bated breath as I slowly brought the belt around my waist. I buckled it to me and looked up at Remy with a smirk. Nothing happened; it was just a belt, not some grand weapon of some sort. It only took a minute but I started to feel funny and then I knew something was wrong. I looked down at the belt and suddenly felt as if my body was being shocked with bolts of lightning. I jerked in response and barely heard Remy call out my name.

The belt had started to turn a bright white light, brighter than before I had picked it up. Before I knew what was happening, blue bolts of electricity shot from the belt hitting me and Remy both. I felt like my mind was exploding. Images, pictures, and information of a place called Asgard…but one word rang out in my head.

"Megingjörð," I breathed out with what felt like my last breath as I fell to the ground motionless, all thoughts ceasing before my eyes closed for the last time.

* * *

 _Lucy Rivers_

Today has not been my day. With the way this morning had started, it was a wonder how it would turn out good at all. It was a marvel I slept at all and now I was running late for my internship at the morgue. I guess I should take a step back and talk about myself before I go any further. My name is Lucy Rivers and I am determined to be the best surgeon in history.

As a child, I watched my older sister die and it was my entire fault. At least that was how I felt about it and was made to feel that way. When I was nine years old, my sister had just gotten her driver's license. She had come to pick me up from school for the first time driving alone. We were on our way home when I asked her if she would drive me to the ice cream shop because I made a hundred on my fraction math test. She always told me that when she got her license that she would take me to get ice cream every time I made a hundred on my tests. That day she was going to fulfill her promise and we were looking forward to having many more drives like it. On the way there, a driver came into our lane and we had a head-on collision. I was not harmed from where I sat in the backseat, but my sister was killed.

That was the worst day of my entire life and I couldn't forget any part of it no matter how hard I tried. I was plagued with nightmares for years, seeing the car collide with ours every night. The dream would wake me in the middle of the night and I would always be crying before I even realized it was my memories haunting me again. I missed her and couldn't stand for the longest that I was still alive and survived while she hadn't. Those events had cheated Caroline of the full life she was suppose to live. It took me half my life to realize that I couldn't change what happened and that my sister would not have said it was my fault.

For years, I blamed myself but to make it even worst, my mother blamed me. She would say things like "If it weren't for you, Caroline would still be alive." I heard that every day for the past eleven years and at times, I believed my mom was right. I felt like it was my fault and this leads me to where I am today. I am a first year medical student at the best medical school in New York. I decided to become a surgeon to save lives and let no one have the burden that I will carry for the rest of my life.

I tapped my fingers on my leg with impatience to be punctual for this internship. I woke up late this morning and couldn't believe I had forgotten to set my alarm. Last night, I had been studying late for upcoming tests. I am more than determined to be the best and I'm willing to dedicate all my time to doing it. Part of my dedication paid off since wanting to be a surgeon made it possible to get an internship at the morgue. I was so excited to have landed the position and since I was the top in my class, it was unfortunate that my first day at the morgue begun with me already running late.

The traffic was so bad, that I decided to get out of the taxi and run to the morgue. I kept telling myself as I ran, _Come on, Lucy! Run faster!_ It was times like these that I wish I was super athletic like some of the people I knew. I finally arrived at the building and was on time. However, I looked messy and sweaty beyond belief. My hair was uncombed, I was sweaty enough to look like I showered in sweat, had no makeup on, and I smelled bad. I was surprised they even let me in the backroom with how disheveled my appearance was.

Today, I was going to help find the cause of death of a woman who died suddenly. It was easy stuff but it was all part of the internship to see where I was at. We opened her up and found what was wrong with her. Apparently, the woman had a heart attack since there was a blockage of white blood cells in the coronary arteries. It was disgusting sometimes how fascinated I was by studying human anatomy. I was fascinated by observing the way everything that happened to the victim lead to this point and how they ended up here. It was even more interesting to find causes of death but I was more in this for saving people from the deaths that might land them here.

There wasn't much talking during the procedure so working efficiently was good enough to make the operation go faster than what it should have. After we were finished, we heard a lot of noise outside the morgue. I looked up at my supervisor as she quirked up a confused brow because of the commotion. She gave me a nod to signal that she, too, was curious as to what was happening outside the doors. She and I decided to stop the lab clean up to go out and have a look for ourselves. There was a dead man outside, a homeless man from the state of his dress. But I noticed he was wearing the most beautiful belt I had ever seen.

It was tarnished silver and gold colored that was engraved with what looked like tribal symbols of some ancient culture. It clashed with his moth-eaten clothes and did not seem to belong. Maybe he had stolen it. Either way, I thought it was gorgeous. I really wanted one like it and I knew that I wanted to see the company that made that belt. I had no clue how I was going to do that though since I was nothing more than an intern here but it was worth a shot to try and see about doing that man's autopsy to find out where the belt was from.

I was distracted with thought when my supervisor got my attention and said, "Since you are officially an intern, we give all our interns a key to the morgue, in case we need you to come at strange hours throughout the day."

"Now, don't overuse this privilege we gave you, it is just a precaution," she said as she gave me the key as I felt myself get giddy.

"Thank you," I said quietly as I stared down at it.

I was so excited to hear that I had a key! Now I can go inside and see what company this beautiful belt came from! Thank goodness for that, it would have been hard to explain my sudden interest in autopsying a homeless man since I just wanted to view the belt. I soon left the morgue since I was done with my shift there and had class later. On the way to class, I came up with an exotic plan on how I can sneak into the morgue at night. It shouldn't be too hard, or at least I didn't think it would be but what if I was caught? I decided that I need to get my best friend, Lauren, in on the plan. She was the best improvisational liar I knew and would be perfect to help me in my escapade. I just didn't know how well she would take it that I wanted her help for something like this.

Lauren was more than a friend to me, she was family. My mother had felt that since Caroline was picking me up, the car accident had been my fault. I believed her till I became friends with Lauren. She somehow understood how I felt and pushed me to see that I was not responsible for her death. She was like a sister to me and took care of me when my own family wouldn't. She was the person who helped me decide to be a surgeon in the first place and motivated me to be the best I could. Lauren was always up to the challenge to help me through anything I put my mind to. I just hoped that she would be game for this and not question my choices like I knew she would.

"Hey Lauren, I was wondering if you would help me sneak into the morgue because I want to buy a belt exactly like this dead homeless guy's and need to see the brand it is," I muttered to myself, thinking of how to phrase this and realizing how stupid that was.

"Yeah, she will totally go for that."

* * *

 _Lauren Hunter_

"Okay, so how much time do I got before he notices, do you think?" I asked my brother into the phone as I balanced the laptop on my legs.

I sat cross-legged on the couch in my apartment's small living room blasting AC/DC from my stereo. I hummed Thunderstruck while waiting for my little brother, Alan, to answer me. I had done all my homework and I was deathly bored which was almost never a good thing. My best friend, Lucy Rivers, had left our apartment earlier this morning in such a rush that I hadn't heard from her since. She had started an internship at the forensic morgue as a way to give herself another step up to being an A-class surgeon. She had been running late this morning so I didn't even get so much as a, hi or bye from her in the process. I couldn't understand her excitement for working in one of those places but she was my friend and I just went with it.

She hadn't been back yet from her last class and since I had finished all of mine earlier along with my homework, I decided to entertain myself the best way I could. I was Lauren Hunter on a mission and that was to set my Dad up on a date. I knew he would be against me talking to him on the subject so I did what any daughter did to get his attention on the subject, I hacked his computer. With the help from my tech geek brother, we had at least gotten into his system and were now trying to implant the bug of romance on his computer without him noticing.

"I checked, he's still on the computer and hasn't show signs of noticing he's been hacked. So maybe twenty minutes at the most," Alan said before he snickered on the line to say, "but last time he caught you in ten. Why are you doing this again?"

While I had moved out for college, Alan still stayed at home with our Dad and kept him company. He was doing classes at a community college nearby for a Computer Science degree. Both of us had loved computers since we were old enough to even use one but it was more of a talent for Alan to use them than me. I preferred more to study animals and wildlife and when I decided to get my bachelor's degree I surprised everyone when I wanted a degree in Wildlife and Fisheries. It was one of the main reasons I no longer lived with my brother and Dad but I still talked to them at least twice every day.

"Alan, you know why," I whined to him as I continued to execute commands to my father's computer several miles away, "Dad has been single since before we even knew him and he doesn't seem capable of finding himself a date, so we'll just have to do it for him."

Our Dad wasn't actually our real dad but Alan and I couldn't even remember our real parents well enough see anyone else in the role of our father. Our real parents had died when I was barely five years old and Alan had been two at time. It had been sixteen years since then and we still didn't remember much about them or the accident but they had died at gas station explosion. Neither of us could remember it but I remembered at least the flash of light and holding on to Alan for dear life when it happened. We had been found at least twenty paces from the explosion and had somehow been the only survivors of the whole mess.

After that, we had been placed into the foster system and had been from home to home for the longest. We hadn't been bad children, but most of the foster parents who took us in would send us back for unusual reasons. The reasons were usually nutty and had most workers in the system baffled when they got us back. What they didn't know though, was that I was the cause for every one of those strange reasons.

I don't know how I was able to and couldn't even remember how long I could do it but I was able to shift into animals. I could change my body into every living animal in the planet and back in the blink of an eye. I could have sworn I had been doing it all my life but it was so natural now that I didn't even have to think or concentrate to do it. I had looked it up later in years and only came to the conclusion it was possible for me because I had this X gene that existed in my genetic code. Mutants is what people like me were called but it didn't matter to me, it was the reason every foster parent we had would ship us back. That is, till our Dad adopted us.

"Why do I always willingly agree to do things with you that will ultimately result in me getting in trouble?" Alan sighed out and I snorted at him.

"Because, baby brother, you love me and would do anything for me," I retorted as I finished uploading the file to launch on Dad's computer, "now, I can't remember what we set the time of launch to last time, but how about ten minutes?"

"Sure, he should get off the computer by then and come back after talking to," Alan trailed before shouting into the phone, "do it now, he left for the bathroom!"

I hurriedly made quick work of our task with the right keystrokes. I could not fail this. It was important that our Dad had someone since we were getting older and going our own ways. I almost tripped up a few keys but I finished it and sent the cupid's file to make brutal impact on our father's love life. I gave a sigh of relief but it was short lived when I heard Alan scream into the phone.

"Code red, code red," he yelled as I heard him slam his room door in the background, "he came back too early! He saw it too soon!"

I heard the distinct thud of what I imagined was my father's fist banging on Alan's door and then silence. It was almost deafening to hear the door creak open in the background but I heard it nonetheless. There was another eerie silence that could be cut with a knife if it wanted to. I held my breath slightly worried for my brother but then I heard Alan give an anguished cry and his panicked voice.

"No Dad, it was all her idea, I swear, please don't take my baby!" Alan begged and I knew that he was talking about his laptop that our dad probably took.

"Traitor," I muttered into the phone and heard my dad speak.

"Alan Gunther Hunter, what have I told you about helping your sister hack into my computer?" Our dad, Phil Coulson, said sternly with a slightly raised voice, "Give me the phone so I can talk to your sister."

I gulped as I heard the static of the phone being passed off to our Dad. There was nothing but silence at first and I cringed, waiting for him to speak. It was almost worse than if he was speaking since I could feel the frustration come off him in waves through the phone. After feeling like I was crumbling under the silence, he finally spoke.

"Lauren Mabel Hunter, would you mind explaining why I have a dating profile of a Miss Audrey Nathan?" He asked me with a calm voice that unnerved me.

"Hi, Dad, um, I don't know what you're talking about," I said to cover my guilt. "That's unusual that you had that pop up but I don't know why you would think I would know why that happened."

"I had a new program installed on the computer, it would ping me the next time someone hacked my computer," he told me with a sickly nice voice, "it's funny how the trace came back with your apartment as the location for my hack."

I gritted my teeth and felt my eye twitch, knowing exactly where that program came from. It was probably another SHIELD product that he got rights to through his job. It wasn't fair that he traced it since that just took out all the fun now in hacking his computer. I eyed everything in my apartment now wondering if had it had been bugged and he was watching me right now. Out of everything about my Dad, SHIELD was the one thing I never cared for.

After Alan and I had been in the foster care system for six years, we were approached by Phil Coulson who wanted to meet us. He had been sent there by SHIELD because they had caught wind of my shifter abilities and wanted us brought in to be studied. At least that's what Phil had told us when we got older but that was not what happened. As soon as he met us, he had decided he wanted to adopt us and raise us as his kids. He didn't want SHIELD involved in our lives and I agreed with him and hold some resentment to the institution for wanting me as animal for study. I never regretted choosing to live with him and neither did Alan but I still did not like that our Dad worked for them.

"That's not fair," I said in indignation and started to pout, "You cheated with SHIELD gear!"

"Not when my own children are hacking my computer," Dad sighed out and asked, "Were you at least done with your homework before you decided to initiate in criminal activities?"

"Yes sir; which was why I was looking into finding you a girlfriend," I said in a chipper voice while he groaned into the phone. "You should date her. She was that girl you saved from that stalker guy um…Daniels was his name."

"Did you hack my mission reports again?" He asked in shock and I refused to answer, which was answer enough. "Lauren, do you have any respect for authority or do you just want to be arrested by local authority?"

"Why should I worry about that?" I retorted smartly with a grin. "My Dad's an agent of SHIELD, he'll bail me."

"Lauren, give me anymore of that smart attitude and I'll let you stay in jail when you're caught," he started to say but didn't get to finish when there was a knocking on my door and I interrupted him.

"Someone's at my door," I said in the middle of his rant and smiled. "Well, Dad, maybe it's the cops coming to take me away."

"I couldn't get that lucky," he mumbled into the phone as I got up and went to the door.

"Well that hurts," I said laughing as I unlocked the door and went back to my spot on the couch. "I love you too."

"If you're the cops go ahead and arrest me," I said staring back down at my laptop, "my own father won't even take pity on me and thinks it's good for me to get busted."

"Wow, I didn't know I looked like a cop," Lucy said from the door, closing it with flourish and shouted, "do I look like a cop Mr. Coulson?"

"Is that Lucy?" Dad asked inquisitively while I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Dad. Now, not that this isn't fun, but I got to go," I said hoping to get off without him really noticing but I was not that lucky.

"Alright, but we are not done with this, you hear me young lady?" Dad said in a serious tone that made me wince. "Now I need to deal with your brother."

"Yes sir," I told him as I heard Alan whine out my name to help him before Dad ended the call, there was nothing I could do, he was on his own.

"Did you hack his computer again?"Lucy asked me and I rolled my eyes.

Lucy Rivers had been the one friend I could always count on in the world. I had only two friends in my life and with one of them in Culver University, Lucy and I had gotten even closer than we already were. When Dad adopted Alan and me, he had decided to stay with us in our home state of Texas. He would fly into work, paid for by SHIELD, and come home to the house he bought for us to live in. When we were enrolled in school with him as our father, neither my brother nor I did well in the friend department. I wasn't exactly considered normal since I scared what potential friends I could have had when I showed them I could shift into animals.

I didn't make friends till I was in high school and Lucy had been friends with me since I was sixteen. She and I had been friends since high school and when I had moved here for my Dad's convenience after graduating, she soon followed me here from Texas when she graduated a year later. I didn't know what I would do if she ever wanted to stop being friends. She even knew I could shift into animals and still was friends with me regardless of my mutation.

"What makes you think that?" I replied with a cheeky grin and she rolled her eyes.

"You listen to AC/DC's Thunderstruck when you hack," she said simply with a smile. "You know the government would so bust you for stuff like that right? It's not like your dad can bail you or anything when that happens and you would go to jail."

I thought to myself, _If only you knew what my dad did for a living_. I always wanted to tell her, but I couldn't risk her safety or my other friend's. Alan and I knew our dad was an agent of SHIELD but to everyone we knew only knew him as Phil Coulson, the guy trying to be a dad in our life. It was difficult lying to people so close to me, but I told myself it was for their safety. Dad had told us from little on after he had adopted us that we couldn't tell anybody that our dad was a government agent. So we lied and said our dad worked in real estate and kept our word to him since.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, how did your internship go?" I asked Lucy as she sat on the couch with me lazily.

"Yeah, about that," Lucy said uncertainly and I eyed her with worry, "I have a favor to ask."

"Why does this sound like you're asking me to commit a crime?" I asked her, arching a brow.

"Well," she trailed and explained what she wanted to do for the night, "there's this belt…"

* * *

 _Lucy Rivers_

As I turn the key to hear the door unlock, my heart begins to race. I was highly nervous about what I was about to do. I keep thinking, _What am I doing? What if we get caught?_ Actually, what would happen if we did get caught? They probably would never let me come back, take away my internship, and then I would go to prison for abuse of key privileges. The other possibility was that I was maybe overreacting but the loss of the internship was a huge possibility. I realized it then, I just needed to be extra quick and pray to the powers above that I was not caught.

I turn to Lauren and see the look of fear and annoyance in her eyes. I know she is asking the same questions and probably it's something like, _How did Lucy talk me into doing this?_ I really didn't have to try too hard to convince her since she had it in her head already that I would get caught without her. Lauren almost backed out immediately when I told her my plan, almost. As she put it, she was too loyal to let me get in trouble on my own and for that I was grateful. When I opened the door, I saw her shudder from the corner of my eye and turned around to give her an uneasy look.

"You okay?" I asked her quietly in a soft whisper.

"Okay? Did you really just ask me if I'm okay?" Lauren snapped quietly, shaking her head, "I'm entering a morgue Luce. A morgue!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," I groaned back apologetically while she rolled her eyes at me, "I know you have issues with places like this but if the bodies bothered you that bad-"

"It's not the bodies that bother me in there," she interrupted me and sighed, "It's the tools you use to cut open the bodies that bother me."

I stared at her puzzled for a moment and asked, "You know they are just instruments to be used by people like me, right? They are only lethal if someone is using them."

Lauren looked at me shocked before blinking and said, "You know a lot those same instruments are used to dissect animals, right? I turn into most of them! So excuse me for feeling squeamish around your torture devices that cut into my animal brethren."

I knew she was talking about her shifter abilities but I still was surprised by comment like this when she told me. I had accepted her powers years ago, but it still shocked me that she even had them. When Lauren had first told me years ago, I didn't see her differently, but it did scare me a little to think of what my friend could do. Over time, I got more used to the idea and seeing her change into various animals but it was times like these that I had to remember what she could do.

"Alright then!" I hissed quietly as I turned back to the open door. "You can scream at me later about it but we already have the door open!"

It was too late now for us to go back at this point. The door was unlocked and we both just walked in, not thinking of the consequences anymore. I felt so scared and yet like the biggest dork on the planet as we walked down the quiet darkened hallway. I broke into a morgue with my best friend to find a brand name on a belt that currently belonged to a dead hobo. I was either completely insane or I just had absolutely no boundaries or respect the dead. There I was, surrounded by dead bodies, yet all I wanted to do was go see one of them for a belt name and I wanted to be a surgeon who cuts up bodies to save them. It was official; I was disturbed. _Am I crazy or a psychopathic killer?_ I kept thinking to myself.

We finally found the room that contained the dead hobo in one of the numerous lockers full of bodies. I reached for the door when it occurred to me that the door may be locked. _What if it is locked? And we can't get in? And then they see us on cameras trying to get in?_ My hand begins to shake as I slowly turned the knob to find the door locked. Sweat gathered at my brow and I started to panic. The door was locked! I would be arrested, Lauren would be an accomplice, but mainly I would lose my internship!

"It's locked," I squeaked quietly to Lauren.

"I've got it, don't panic," Lauren assured me as she glanced at the security camera at the end of the hall, "make sure that camera stays looking to the east hall."

I gave a quick look at the camera while I saw Lauren assess the crack under the door from the corner of my eye. I instantly knew what she intend to do and hoped above all that she would do it quickly. I stole a glimpse back in her direction as she changed in the blink of an eye into a mouse and her clothes pooled around her now small body. I had seen her shift countless of times over the years but watching Lauren change was always a wonder. Lauren had described it once as her whole body changing, from her cells and DNA to her anatomy. She had said it was either shrink in size or would expand beyond normal and she felt as if animal instinct kicked in more. It didn't matter how she described it, Lauren would change too fast for the naked human eye to see it in slow motion to witness the process she described.

I fought off the urge to shriek and step on her by watching the camera to make sure it didn't turn this way. I was thankful that this time she didn't change into any type of bug but I didn't like mice either. I heard her now small body scurry under the door with a tiny mouse squeak. I jumped in the air when I heard her tap the glass from inside the room and turned to the window in the door to see her grinning at me. Lauren looked up to the camera and I did as well to be sure it hadn't turned in this direction before she pointed down at her clothes. I rolled my eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her tightly to hide her nudity.

It was an unfortunate side effect Lauren had to her shifter abilities and she seemed to still be embarrassed by her continuous loss of clothes. That was partly why she didn't shift as much since replacing clothes cost a lot of money when turning into bigger animals, like elephants and such. I felt sorry for her that she still hadn't found a way to prevent that side effect but it couldn't be helped. I was still slightly embarrassed by it myself but I tried not to show it for her sake.

I blushed as I hurriedly grabbed her clothes and converse from the floor and threw them in the room when she opened the door. It didn't take her long to get clothed again and she soon opened the door with a flushed and embarrassed face. I fought off the urge to laugh since Lauren was rarely embarrassed by anything but this was one of the few things that made the list. Looking up at the camera again to be sure it hadn't turned, we smiled at each other before she stood to the side and held the door open. We walked in and saw him on one of the many slabs in the room. We both just stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what we have done. We just broke into a morgue to get a belt brand name! This really wasn't our finest moment as far as criminal activity went but we were already here and there was definitely no going back now. I stood there for the longest and didn't move as the gravity of the situation finally hit me.

Lauren, unable to take my lack of movement anymore, said, "Well, aren't you going to do it? We can't turn back now."

I walk up to him hesitantly and saw the belt was really tight around his waist. Putting on a pair of latex gloves, I hurriedly began searching over the belt moving it left and right trying to find a brand name. I couldn't find the company who made the belt inscribed anywhere without taking off the belt. I look to make sure no one is coming and in a flash and a burst of stupidity, I begin to take the belt off the hobo. I must be crazy or stupid or both to be doing this but it was happening. I can hear Lauren muttering something to herself, but it was unknown was she was saying to me. It sounded something like "this is stupid" and "I hate scalpels" but I didn't pay her too much attention.

I grab the belt, and notice that there is no company's name anywhere on the bloody thing. I was baffled, but before I could ask Lauren about it, who was on lookout, she whispered, "Crap! Someone is coming!"

With a rush of adrenaline, I put the belt on me in panic. I felt strange after doing so and had this sudden calm and clear clarity feeling. I thought I heard thunder off in the distance but that couldn't be possible since the sky was clear tonight of any stormy weather. I was so lost in what I was experiencing after putting on the belt that I didn't notice a man walk in and clear his throat.

He looked to be the janitor here and said, "What are you ladies doing in here?"

Lauren was a very good liar and said, "My friend, who is an intern here, thought she might have left her cell phone in one of the rooms."

Lauren kept a very good poker face of innocence for the guy and stated, "We came here to look for it."

The man eyed me and I just gave a feeble nod as I felt sweat once again bead on my forehead. I wasn't a very good liar, there were times I could pull it off, but it didn't come as naturally to me as it did Lauren. I just hoped that for once I looked convincing this time and he would leave. The janitor almost didn't look convinced but he just sighed. He shook his head and left pushing his trolley of cleaning supplies. Well, that confirmed he was the janitor of the morgue.

Lauren held her breath and then said, "Let's get out of here! Now!"

I didn't have time to argue because she pushed me out of the door. She kept fuming about scalpels and how they were lethal and eventually got to how stupid my plan was since we were nearly caught. She practically has to force me into her Jeep to even get us going so we could get home. I barely listened in to what she was saying, too deep in my own thoughts to really care.

Where did I hear that thunder from? Had Lauren heard it? I took the time to ask her between her rants and she just laughed at me and shook her head. Lauren told me that it was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me in the moment but I wasn't so easily convinced. It hadn't happened until I put the belt on and nor had I ever felt as relaxed with myself and surroundings as I did now. After doing something like this with Lauren, normally I would be more worried about the consequences because I never thought of them during the situations. Right now, I didn't really feel as fearful as I normally would and didn't know what to think of it.

We got back to our apartment and I collapsed on the couch while I watched Lauren hit the fridge for the wine bottle. I didn't mention that I still had the belt on, because I didn't want Lauren to yell at me. She wordlessly came over with the bottle and two glasses. Setting them out in front of us, she told me to drink up since we had done our criminal activity for the night. Out of pure exhaustion, after our talk and our glasses of wine, I went to my room and passed out on my bed.

* * *

 _Loki_

I had firmly decided after my time here that I deeply hated the people of Midgard and found them repulsive. I had been here at least for the past two days since Heimdall refused to open the Bifrost to me till I found Thor's wretched belt. When I had first arrived I had been given strange looks and asked several times if I was from some place called a Comic-Con Convention. After much study and scrutiny on the subject, I realized that my attire looked rather outlandish compared to the peasant clothes of Midgard. After much searching I found clothes that looked befitting of my status and cast an illusion charm over myself of a similar apparel to blend in.

So now, here I was in the early hours of the morning, in what the Midgardians called a "business suit", studying the crater-like area that Megingjörð had landed in. I had already searched the perimeter but it seemed the belt was no longer here. I let out an exaggerated sigh, entirely frustrated with the whole mess and just wanted to find the blasted thing to go home. I watched the Midgardian authorities walk past me to once more try and investigate the crater with their primitive methods. I rolled my eyes as I heard them discuss what could have made that impact on the ground.

"Aliens, I'm telling ya," one of them boasted as the other shook his head in disbelief, "there is nothing else that could have done that other than green men in a UFO."

If it wasn't for the fact that I was invisible to their eyes and needed to remain unseen, I might have taken away their voices. The endless chattering of this NYPD group was degrading for my ears to continuously be subjected to but I needed to find out where the belt might be now. I was debating on taking one of them hostage and subjecting them to my ways of persuasion when a huge black "automobile", as I understood it to be called, parked in front of the scene.

I stared at the transport curiously, examining the insignia of a bird in a circle on the front doors. I saw that the law enforcement also shared my confusion as to who had arrived since they began whispering to themselves about who it might be. A man with brown hair and a receding hair line in his mid forties, I believed from the Midgardian's short life span, stepped out of the vehicle. His warm blue eyes scanned the area before saying something to someone still in the transportation. He straightened the jacket of his suit as a man wearing an eye patch over his left eye stepped out too. I studied the bald man with the eye patch carefully as he surveyed the crater site cautiously before straightening his long coat. Both approached the site, conversing silently as they ducked under the yellow tape that marked off the region. I was intrigued by these new people as two other people exited the automobile as well from the back to begin talking with the NYPD. I let my curiosity get the better of me and decided to tail behind the man with the missing eye and his companion.

"Sir, I can't thank you enough that you allowed me to accompany you here," the man in the suit said happily. "I have been wanting a chance to come and visit Lauren but I haven't had the time to."

"I know, Coulson, you never stop talking about those kids," the eye patch man said as they got closer to the two authorities in the crater. "If I knew you were going to talk about them this much, I might have just left you with Stark."

"I'm sorry, sir," the one called Coulson immediately apologized with a regretful tone, "it's just that I miss them, they are my kids, and when I'm not with Lauren and Alan…I can't stop thinking about them. I never regret adopting them but I never thought being a father would mean I would love them this much. With both of them in college and Lauren living up here…it's difficult."

"I understand," the one with the eye patch said, his voice laced with hints of empathy. "Let's get this done and you can visit with her for as long as you like."

"Thank you, Director Fury," Coulson replied with a smile as they drew closer to the buffoons in the crater.

I rolled my eyes at the sentimentality of these humans and how easily they could weaken by it. There was love and sentiment similar to this on Asgard but to see it so displayed on their faces here was nauseating. The one called Coulson clearly couldn't hide how much he missed his children. The one called Director Fury obviously empathized with him, which made the moment that much more pathetic for me to witness. Luckily, I wouldn't have to be subjected to it for much longer since the two apes from the crater approached the two with stony faces.

"Excuse me," the UFO fool said with a pathetic authoritative tone, "this crime scene is off limits to civilians."

"Son, do I look like a civilian to you?" Director Fury snapped at him, causing the man to slightly cringe at his tone.

 _Pathetic_ , I thought to myself as both of the Midgardian authorities looked at each other in trepidation. This entirely proved why, even with their meager advancements, humans were still primitive beings. They still felt the need to display their shows of power to induce the other to quiver in fear. It was no better behavior than animals in acts of dominance. I watched on as Coulson cleared his throat to break away some of the tension before giving the two imbeciles a forced smile.

"What Director Fury means to say, is that the local authority no longer needs to concern themselves with this investigation," Coulson said with diplomacy, "we will be taking it from here."

"And who's we?" One of them finally dared to ask as Fury glared at him with his one eye.

"SHIELD, that's who," Fury said in a deadly cold tone, "now if you will please leave the area, I don't like to ask twice."

Both men clearly wanted nothing more to do with the crater after Fury's very obvious threat and scrambled their way out of the crater. I wasted no more time listening to the two as they decided to stand outside the crater and turned my full attention to these people from SHIELD. I wanted to know more about this "SHIELD" group and decided they would be the best to help me find Thor's belt. Both Coulson and Fury examined the crater with an analytical look before meeting each other's eyes.

"Do we know what made impact here?" Fury asked his partner who gave him a disappointed look.

"No, sir, we're as clueless as the police are," Coulson replied with a sigh before studying the ground again. "The only thing we know that they don't is that whatever landed here gave off slight waves of gamma radiation, which was why we picked it up in the first place. We've been watching for any signs of gamma radiation, you know, after the whole thing with Banner."

"We need to find him before the military does," Fury said, making it obvious to me and Coulson that he did not want to discuss the subject. "Do we know what happened here?"

"From the police reports, there were two dead bodies found here," Coulson began to say while I listened with my undivided attention, "two homeless men, nothing unusual from the normal reports as far as dead homeless people went but the on sight coroner had reported that they both had a heart attack that was within minutes of each other."

"That's unusual," Fury commented as he turned his attention back to studying the crater.

 _That's not unusual for me_ , I thought to myself knowing exactly what had caused their deaths. It was self-explanatory as to what had happened here and it was that one of the two wretches had put on the belt. Megingjörð wasn't just a belt Thor wore to make himself appear more pleasing to the female eye. It was magical just like his hammer, Mjolnir, but Megingjörð didn't give Thor the power of thunder and lightning like the hammer did, it gave him the extra strength he needed to lift Mjolnir. It was the whole reason I took it in the first place, Thor was worthy of Mjolnir's powers but Megingjörð was what gave him the strength combined with his own to lift it with ease. Regardless of it giving enhanced strength and the possibility to fly, it was not that different from the hammer in respect of who was worthy to enough wear it.

That was what had happened here; one of the dead simpletons must have put it on and was not worthy. Unlike Mjolnir, it was not simple in rejecting who wielded it by not letting the subject lift it. This was why they had sent me to find the belt before something like this happened because Megingjörð did not just reject it wearer if they weren't worthy, it killed them and everyone in the vicinity. Now that I knew what had happened to the belt after it landed here, it was now possible for me to find it. I didn't feel pity for the two dead urchins since they were foolish enough to try on the damned thing but I was thankful that they and these SHIELD people made my work easier.

"Yeah, I know," Coulson replied as he pulled out some strange electronic device, that I had learned to be called a "cell phone", and began moving his finger on the screen. "But there was something else that caught my attention in their report."

"What could be more interesting than a moon sized crater and two spontaneously dead street thugs?" Fury asked inquisitively as he arched his eyebrow.

"The fact that they were both homeless, without a cent to their name or appearance, and one of them happened to be wearing this," Coulson answered, showing Fury a picture of one of dead bodies that had a rather well crafted belt on it.

I felt myself grow excited at seeing the belt on the corpse, knowing that my trip to Midgard was finally drawing to a close. Now I just had to find this dead body and take it back. I watched the mortals study it intently and found myself growing impatient. It seemed to be ages before they finally drew the right conclusion.

"That must have been what fell from the sky and emitted those weak waves of gamma radiation," Fury summarized while Coulson nodded in agreement.

"That was what I was thinking," Coulson agreed as he met Fury's eye, "which is probably what caused their deaths."

"Find out where the bodies were taken from those two morons over there," Fury ordered, pointing at the UFO fools behind them.

"Yes sir," Coulson said, turning to walk in that direction but turned back. "I can still see Lauren after we find the belt?"

"Now, Coulson," Fury sighed as Coulson left him with me on his heels.

I needed to find that belt before SHIELD did so I could go home. I hoped beyond all hope that Coulson could get the location out of these officers so I did not have to resort to interrogating humans so beneath me. We had reached the UFO morons and they studied Coulson warily.

"Mind telling me where the bodies were sent to?" Coulson asked politely but one of them huffed at him.

"Why should we?" One of them asked, giving Coulson a haughty look.

"Because I asked you," he replied stonily giving them a fake smile, "and because I really want to spend time with my daughter after this case. So if you don't want any trouble, I suggest you answer me quickly before I get angry."

"We'll find that out quickly," the smarter of the two said carefully before returning with his partner to their automobile.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hoped you liked it and are as excited to read it as my friend and I are to write it! Please leave a review if you liked what read, we enjoy reading them. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes again but I think I got them this time with a little extra help. This chapter was longer and we hope to keep it consistent with this length but if not, apologies in advance. The next chapter will be up here soon so look for an update in the future. Special thanks to those following this story and those who have reviewed it. It keeps my friend and I going and it makes us happy to know you love our story as much as we do! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. The Rise in Powers

Chapter 3: The Rise in Powers

Author's Note:

Okay...I am so sorry for the delay in the publishing of this chapter. We really wanted this chapter up sooner but I was sick for 2 weeks and then had a mountain as big as Mt. Doom of work to catch up in. My friend and I especially had some things come up in our life that didn't help. I had some trouble personally moving through it but I conquered it and am publishing this chapter! I also have to briefly thank right away my co-writer and friend, who wouldn't let me stay in this funk. The other person is our editor, who puts up with our spelling and grammar, they especially deserve a thanks for helping me compile the final product you are reading.

Okay, you know the drill, my friend and I do not own Marvel or the movies because if we did, we'd be rolling in cash and flying with the supers. We're just fans with a love for Marvel and all comics. However, we only own Lucy and Lauren, because this story wouldn't be possible without them! We hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

 _Lucy Rivers_

The next morning, I got up quite wobbly on my feet, realizing I didn't set the alarm. I quickly became aware that I had missed my 8 am class. I looked down to see that I had passed out in my clothes from the previous evening. I got up hastily and ran to my closet to change quickly and then rush to the morgue since there was a very real chance I would be late for my internship. I had less than thirty minutes to get ready before getting there. As I tried to change, I realized that I still had the stolen belt on. It was strange that I hadn't been uncomfortable sleeping with it on since it was a bulky but I must have been too incapacitated to care. I had this strange sense of feeling like it belonged with me for some reason, though, either way I looked at it, I had stolen it on impulse. Wearing it to the morgue would have been a stupid idea.

I began to take off the belt, but it wouldn't budge. I pulled at it with all my strength but nothing happened. _Is it caught on something?_ I wondered. I examined it to see that there wasn't anything wrong with it but for some reason the leather wouldn't move back through the buckle. Why wasn't it coming off? I tried to pull at again but nothing happened and felt my annoyance mounting. I got so frustrated, that I punched at the wall. I must have been very angry, because there was a gaping hole where my fist was. I stared in wonder at the hole through the dry wall, trying to comprehend how I was able to punch with that much power. I had been working out with Lauren at least three times a week but I didn't think I had gotten that strong that fast. Lauren was going to kill me when she saw the damage to her apartment. My eyes drifted back to the belt. I had to get it off so why wasn't this super strength working to remove it? _What do I do?! I can't get this stupid thing off me!_ I thought. The only possible solution would be to ask Lauren for help. She always knew what to do.

She was only a year older than I but she always took care of me. She always had a solution for all of my problems. Lauren wasn't my sister, and I still thought about Caroline all the time, but Lauren was the only person that filled that hole that Caroline left behind when she died. I looked to her when I needed help or someone to talk to. She was the person I considered family and that was one of the main reasons I came here to share an apartment with her in the first place. If anyone knew how to fix this belt situation, it would be her.

As I was running to the kitchen to find Lauren, I tripped over one of her shoes and went flying across the room. I landed on one of the wooden living room chairs. It suddenly creaked before I fell to the floor with a thud. I broke the chair. I broke the chair from sitting on it after having tripped over a shoe and landing at least twenty feet away from where I started. _How did I get all the way across the room?_ I pondered in my mind. I decided this was just a weird morning. First, I punch a hole in my wall, and then I fly across the room after tripping. And now, I broke a chair from my butt landing on it? I thought, _How is this possible? I'm not that heavy…_ I heard Lauren get up from her chair in the kitchen and rush over to the living room to check the state of our now demolished furniture piece.

"What the hell happened to my chair?" Lauren exclaimed looking at me on the floor in confusion. "Did you put on fifty pounds last night or what? Because I just bought that chair a week ago."

I slowly explained what happened with the chair and the hole in the wall which she wasn't too thrilled about. She was now looking down at the damned belt that caused all this and gave it a tug. She tried to pull it off of me for a good five minutes before giving up. I met her eyes with worry. If she couldn't get it off then what was I suppose to do? She seemed to sense my thoughts and gave me a quick comforting hug.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Lauren asked me and I shook my head, "Okay, don't flip your lid, we will get it off later okay?"

I nodded my understanding but was still worried that it wouldn't come off. "You're not too mad about the chair and the wall, right?" I asked her.

Lauren laughed before saying, "I'm still slightly pissed that you had to break the new chair and that I'll now have a draft from one of the rooms but I'll get over it. Now, you missed your first class, miss perfect attendance. I know this because I went to see how you were this morning after my eight-thirty class and you weren't there."

"I know," I told her, feeling disgruntled. "I'm going to have to find out what I missed but I have to get to the morgue in the next fifteen minutes! What do I do about this dumb belt?"

"Change your shirt, preferably something long that can cover it," Lauren told me as she went to her room and came back to throw me one of her long plaid button downs. "We will try and get it off later but let's get you through the day first."

* * *

 _Loki_

I had been wandering around this morgue trying to plan my next move since I had not found the belt. I followed the SHIELD agents here to discover with them that the belt had been removed from the dead rat's thieving body. I was entirely perplexed by its disappearance and was very curious as to who might have taken it. Considering that there had been no sign of forced entry into the establishment anywhere I looked, I concluded that whoever took the belt must have worked here. I had been observing Midgardian after Midgardian to find that no one had it.

I was resigned to think that I would never find the blasted thing when some girl hurried in through the door almost hitting me in my invisible state. I was about to use a little of my magic to make her trip or something unfortunate like that when I caught sight of something that gave off a silver hue in the light. I walked alongside her to examine the glimmering metal around her waist. It couldn't be, but it was; it was Thor's belt on this _girl_! I stared with my mouth agape as she swiftly turned down the hall. I thought to myself _, How in Odin's name did this girl have the belt on and still be alive?_ It just wasn't possible! But I knew that was a lie because it was possible for Thor's belt to pick another wearer. I just couldn't understand why it would pick this girl.

I ran to catch up to her and took the time to observe her. She was alluring to the human eye; she was well endowed with curves in all the right places. Her walk amplified certain areas to show off her delightful figure, at least for a human woman, round and sumptuous from behind. When she turned around I noticed she was equally voluptuous in the front. Her body was perfect and I felt myself staring at her with lust burning in my eyes. Her long mahogany hair accentuated her skin tone. Her nose was straight and perfect. Her lips were full and the thought crossed my mind that I would like to know what it would be like to kiss those lips. I shook myself.

"Humans are low beings. She's not actually pretty. Her eyes are too close together. Her brow is too large and that long shirt is absolutely hideous on her. Her 'beauty' is simply an illusion." I said quietly to myself.

"Ms. Rivers," said a woman from behind us and I watched as Ms. Rivers tensed before turning around to meet the elder woman's eyes.

"Yes, ma'am?" Ms. Rivers asked in a trembling voice.

"You were ten minutes late. Did you not tell me when I became your supervisor that punctuality was something to expect from you?" The woman asked and Ms. Rivers looked down at her feet in shame.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," she muttered as she met the woman's eyes, "it won't happen again, I was just very late coming in home last night and-"

"You can save the excuse, Lucy," the older woman told her before turning her back to her and started walking. "Just come with me; there are some men here who are government agents that would like to ask us some questions about one of the bodies. They arrived here this morning and they wanted to ask us more about it."

"Yes ma'am," the girl answered meekly and I saw panic flash in her eyes before she followed her supervisor.

I trailed behind them as they rounded the corner and entered a room with several bodies in it. The man they called Director Fury, was standing in there flanked by a woman with red hair who was dressed casually. The girl with the belt, Lucy, tensed up at the sight of them near the dead homeless man's body. Lucy brushed her hand over the belt on her waist before pulling her shirt down to cover up the already hidden belt. I hoped she would not be discovered with it since I had just found it. All I needed to do was take it back.

"Hi, I'm Natasha Romanoff," the red-head introduced herself and shook her hand. "Has anyone determined what might have caused his heart attack?"

"Not entirely, but we do know it was sudden," the supervisor answered while I watched Lucy timidly approach the corpse.

"No clue at all?" Director Fury asked and I saw him watch Lucy as well. "Or do your people lack the skills to know how to determine that sort of thing?"

"Excuse me," Lucy's supervisor exclaimed in anger. "I don't like your tone, sir. I'd much rather talk to your partner Mr. Coul-"

"He's checking the cameras that you have here to see who might have been through here last night," Natasha answered quickly cutting off the older woman.

There was a crash from the side and I turned my head to see that Lucy had knocked over a tray containing various instruments. I rolled my eyes and prayed to the Allfather that these foolish mortals would not think anything of it. I listened to her supervisor scold her about how clumsy she was. Lucy picked up the instruments with her eyes down before glancing at the body again.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I was going to say that I think I know what caused his heart attack," Lucy muttered weakly and I stared at her in wonder.

Now I was interested. How could she know that? Director Fury seemed to be interested too since he turned his eye to observe her while Lucy moved to the body. Her supervisor was trying to tell her it was nonsense but one sharp glare from Natasha stopped her protests in mid sentence.

"Do you see the scorch marks here and here?" Lucy said calmly as she put on latex gloves and pointed on the man's hands. "It almost looks as though he grabbed an electric fence and got the hell shocked out of him."

"And how would you know that?" Director Fury asked arching his eyebrow at her curiously.

"My friend Lauren had an encounter with an electric fence once," Lucy said with a small smile, "she said it wasn't pleasant and didn't exactly leave her hands feeling just tingly."

"That's an interesting observation. So you are trying to say he was electrocuted by a fence?" Director Fury asked with an incredulous look but Lucy shook her head.

"Not exactly," Lucy said, retreating into herself a little, "but I am saying that with a high enough voltage, this man was electrocuted by something which triggered a heart attack, the one that killed him."

Lucy gave a grin, proud of herself for her observations as the rest of the room stared at her strangely. I had to admit that even I was impressed at her observations since none of the other humans here had noticed it. I realized I had seriously underestimated the girl's intelligence level and it seemed the SHIELD agents were thinking the same thing as well.

"Yes, well, good job, Lucy," her supervisor said stiffly before trying to usher her out of the room. "I think your shift is over now and you have a class to get to."

"Yes, yes I do," Lucy replied after checking her watch and panic jumped in her eyes. "I had better get going."

"Wait, Lucy was it?" Director Fury asked catching up to her as she tensed at being called back. "What's your full name?"

"Lucy Rivers, sir," she answered politely as Director Fury handed her a card with a number and the word SHIELD on it.

"If you ever want a better job, give this number a call," he told her before leaving the room with Natasha in tow.

"I suggest you get to your classes, Ms. Rivers," her supervisor chimed in since Lucy stood there dazed.

"Right," Lucy answered before heading out the door with me trailing her behind.

I now understood it would be difficult to get the belt from her since it seemed I would be unable to get her completely alone. I could have easily just grabbed her now but I doubted that it would have gone unnoticed by these mortals, thus, making a scene which I very much wanted to avoid. Retrieving the belt from her now would cause a disturbance and alert the Allfather that I even lost it in the first place. I would have to have patience if I wanted to get her alone to retrieve it. I gave a sigh, I had waited this long to find it, I would just have to wait a little longer before I could go home. Damn Thor and damn the stupidity of Midgardians.

* * *

 _Phil Coulson_

I was tired of this case, but I was especially tired since no one seemed to be able to know where this space belt went. I sat through quite a bit of footage on the cameras and still turned up with nothing. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw Lucy leave the building. It was a close call being here where she worked. I was grateful that Fury had let me be here on a limited rate so I would have less of a chance running into her. It was too close when I heard her getting scolded in the hall for being late. I was lucky that they called in Natasha to cover for me so I could avoid her and check the cameras instead.

I took another sip of my coffee as I started to sort through the footage from the cameras outside of the building. I wanted this case to be over so I could visit Lauren. I missed my daughter dearly even though she wasn't too far away but coming home and not seeing her waiting for me was a little disappointing. I had called and left her a voicemail saying I was here in her neck of the woods but she had yet to call me back. It was unlike her to not pick up the phone when I called but I expected her to be busy.

I still had Alan at home with me but both Alan and I missed Lauren's presence. She was one of the main reasons, besides Alan, that I decided to take them in as my own children. I still remembered meeting an eleven year old Lauren in one of the many meeting rooms that was located in the foster service. Lauren was very short and skinny for her age but she had made up for it in personality and attitude. She had looked no different than she did now during the winter season, wearing her shabby and brown leather cowboy boots, baggy blue jeans, and customary jean jacket over a band t-shirt. Her long auburn hair wasn't nearly as long as it was now and her teal eyes held nothing but mistrust and skepticism when she had seen me all those years ago. She had worn a smirk when she met me then just before sneezing from the cold December wind blowing softly from the window. Lauren had the same spunk she did now and had waltzed into the room to sit in the chair. She proceeded to prop her feet up on the table to stick her tongue out at the CPS employee that had brought her in.

She had just got picked up again for trying to run away with her brother when I had arrived to pick her up on SHIELD's behalf. I figured it must have been then when I first saw her, whether it was from her attitude or the desperation in her eyes, I knew I just had to be there for those kids. That was the day I became a dad and even though the three of us started with a rocky beginning, it was worth it to bring us to where we were today.

"Phil," Natasha said softly from behind me, startling me from my thoughts. "Did you find anything yet?"

"No," I sighed running my hands over my face with a sigh. "I just now have started to sort through the footage outside."

"We'll find something," Natasha answered, placing a hand on my shoulder with a smiled. "It's not as if that belt grew legs and walked out of here."

"No," I laughed a little, looking up at Natasha. "I suppose not but I had hoped to have wrapped this up so I could visit with Lauren."

"She's very lucky to have you as a father," Natasha said jovially grinning. "I'd like to meet her one day if she and you would allow it."

"Not a chance," I replied shaking my head with a smiling. "she and Alan wanted nothing to do with SHIELD and I didn't want SHIELD to have anything to do with them. I'd much rather keep it that way if you don't mind."

"I don't know how long it's going to stay that way, Phil." Natasha deadpanned, her expression dropping as she watched the TV screen in front of us.

I turned my attention to the security footage on the screen and found myself involuntarily stand up out of my chair. I ran the scene back again and again to play it and see the same results much to my dismay. There on the screen was Lucy Rivers sneaking into the morgue's back door but she was not alone; Lauren was with her. Lauren Hunter, _my_ Lauren Hunter, my daughter Lauren Hunter. Natasha reached around me to pause the video on their forms breaking into building while I tried miserably to collect my thoughts. Lauren hadn't done anything like this, she had done some petty thefts and hackings that I had cleared out of her record but she hadn't done anything like _this_. She had done a few break-ins before I had met her but we had discussed this the day I adopted the Hunter siblings that she and Alan would have a new start and keep a clean nose.

I wasn't just shocked; I was furious that she would do something so stupid. I was glad she hadn't called me in the last few minutes. Now that I had seen the footage, I didn't know what I would say to her. She knew better; I had raised her better than this. So what in the world made her think it was a good idea to steal from a morgue? Much less steal something that looked nothing like it was from earth. I could hear Natasha trying to speak to me but I was too angry and disappointed to really register her in the room right now. I would have to arrest my own child in SHIELD's name if they didn't get a hold of Lucy first. I steeled my emotions from the situation. I couldn't let them stand in the way of me doing my job. The best thing I could do right now was lock away what I was feeling to get my daughter out of this mess she had gotten herself into.

"Notify Director Fury that the belt has been located," I dictated as I pulled out my phone to make a call.

"What about Lauren?"

"Shush," I snapped as my call went to voicemail and I heard the beep against my ear. "Lauren, I know what you and Lucy did at the morgue. If you do not pick up this phone in the next eight hours you are going to wish you had."

* * *

 _Lucy Rivers_

I rushed to get out of the cab, almost forgetting to pay the fare, before dashing through the college campus. _I have to get to class; I have to get to class_ , I kept repeating in my head as I ran with, my bag continuously falling off my shoulders, and my lab coat wrapping around my legs from the wind. Why did we have to have a test in Anatomy and Physiology today? Of all days we would having a major test, I wished more than anything I could get out of this one. My lack of studying and this belt situation did not exactly make it easy to concentrate on the test. I contemplated convincing the teacher that I needed to be exempt from taking the test but shut the idea down quickly. I doubted telling a teacher I can't take a test because I was out committing burglary instead of studying and that the belt I stole wouldn't come off, which was making it quite inconvenient to use the lavatory, would not have gone over well at all.

"Hey!" The guy that I ran into yelled as knocked his coffee on his shirt. "Watch where you're going!"

"I am so sorry!" I shouted over behind me as I started off running again.

"You should be, you daft cow!" He angrily huffed but then I heard. "What the hell?"

I stopped momentarily and turned around to a sight I couldn't explain. The man I had run into had suddenly somehow had his belt removed and stood with his pants down past his knees to expose his pink boxers. Everyone in the vicinity began to laugh while the man sputtered to understand what had just happened. Even I, with all the weirdness happening around me, had no clue as to what had occurred. I heard a throaty laugh next to me and turned to find no one there beside me other than air.

"Get to class," I heard a voice whisper in my ear and looked around wildly to see where it had come from.

I shook my head. I was hearing things now; that was just what I needed on top of having wardrobe malfunctions. I started to run to class again praying, against all hope, that I would make it before the test was over. Luckily, I made it just in time and found my test on my desk spot in the row I sat in waiting for me. I contained my cry of joy and set to work on the test hoping I would at least pass it. While I was working, a piece of paper abruptly hit the back of my head and fell onto the desk. I looked down at it before making sure that the teacher wasn't watching and opened it to read:

" _Did you miss your class cause you were having fun blowing Curtis?"_

I didn't even have to look behind me to know exactly who it was; Seth Powers. Seth and I had gotten off on the wrong foot from the beginning of our terrible acquaintanceship. We had a strange association because I dated his best friend and broke up with him. Little did he know how much of a jerk his friend, Ryan Brookes, is. Ryan was extremely demanding and always had to know what I was doing. I got so sick and tired of it that I broke up with him the summer before medical school. I guess Seth never forgave me for that, which was what seemed to fuel his need to sabotage my possible relationship with my friend Curtis. Curtis Hollows is hoping to be a pediatrician someday and has for some time been my biggest crush. I just optimistically hoped that Seth wasn't going to screw that up for me.

I turned around and gave him an evil glare as he sat there, laughing at me quietly. I grabbed the table to anchor my rage, which I was slowly failing to contain. I must have been gripping the table too tight since the whole row shook. All of the students seated at the table, excluding me, looked at each other confused as to why it was shaking at all.

"What's happening?" One of my classmates on the end of the row to the left asked.

"I don't know the table is bolted to the ground," a girl answered in a hushed tone.

"An earthquake maybe?" A guy three seats away from me suggested.

"Don't be stupid," another snapped in a harsh whisper.

Little did they know it was me who shook the table out of anger. I let go of the table and tried to still my shaking hands by calming down. I just had to make it through this test and then I could be out of this class and away from that jerk. I focused my mind on the test and ignored everything else so I could forget the idiot that sat directly behind me, who wouldn't stop throwing paper at my back. Fortunately, I remembered the material and finished my test with ease. As I walked out of the classroom, I saw that Curtis was waiting for me by the door.

"Hey, Lucy," Curtis said walking with me in the hallway. "How do you think you did on the test?"

"Hi, Curt," I replied sheepishly blushing in his presence. "I think I did okay, what about you?"

"I think I bombed it," Curtis said with a laugh. "But it should be passable."

"I'm sure you did better than that," I rebuffed, smiling at him.

"Coming from the perfect grade in the class," he joked back and asked, "So I was wondering, would you want to maybe go out for a drink later? I have been wanting to ask for a while now…"

"Curt I-"

"I think she's going to turn you down, Curtis," sneered Seth from behind me as I turned around to glare at him. "She has a talent to do that to guys."

"Hey, lay off, Powers," Curtis snapped, coming up behind me to place a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to give Curtis a reassuring smile and said, "It's alright Curt, um, I'll talk to you later."

I tried to hurry past him and out the door but I heard footfalls behind me. I just knew it was Seth trying to catch up but I was determined not to let him. He followed me outside and kept saying the cruelest things possible to a girl. I ignored him for the most part but I lost it when he said, "You know, I'm surprised you and Curtis aren't a couple. I mean, you are both dumb as posts and had to cheat your way into medical school."

I stopped walking and tried to control my rage as Seth caught up to me. He wouldn't stop there and we both knew it since he had a rise out of me. Seth hit a nerve by striking my integrity and the jerk was going to exploit it now with every insult he had.

"You're so dumb, they probably won't make you real surgeon or even doctor, they will have to make a new post called the 'doctors of stupidity' just for you," he taunted encouragingly as I felt my hands ball into fists at my sides.

I could feel the anger inside of me develop into a maelstrom as I fought to keep it in check. I wasn't sure how much longer I could control this anger since I could feel it all throughout my body. I had to stay calm, especially with this belt on; there was no telling how much damage I could do with this new strength. If I could punch holes in dry wall when I could barely move a couch on my own yesterday, there was no telling what harm I could do to another person. You would think people in medical school would be mature, but I guess some people just never grow up. Being the responsible adult at this moment was proving to be very difficult task with Seth acting like a child.

Seth got in my face now and barked, "They probably will make that a department for you since you throw yourself at every guy you see. You know, you should put a ring on your finger so maybe you wouldn't look like the slut everyone knows you are."

That did it; I felt something inside me snap and I let all my anger get the best of me. I felt an increased amount of power in my knuckles stemming from my rage and I turned and punched him in the cheek. Before I could blink, he was flying with such a force that he didn't stop till his body hit a structure fifty feet away from me. Seth's body hit it with a sickening crack, leaving an indention in the wall as he slid down to the ground. My first thought was, _And I don't even work out!_ My next thought was, _Oh, my gosh! What have I done! I'll be kicked out of medical school!_ When I took a closer look and realized he wasn't moving, I panicked. Everyone around me began to panic as they stared from me to the unconscious Seth.

I did this; I had harmed another human being and I wanted to be a _surgeon_. We were supposed to uphold a code: to never do harm and I just did harm. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, I ran to his side and did what little I could to help Seth. I felt for a pulse and gave a sigh of relief when I felt this faint sign of life. Someone behind me dialed 911 and I waited with Seth patiently for the paramedics to arrive while I thought over in shock at what I had done.

I was in a daze; I never had unleashed such anger on another person. How could I do that to someone? I kept checking his pulse every so often as a few other people with some medical training came to help. What if I had paralyzed him? Sure, Seth was a jerk but no one deserved this no matter who they were. I was barely aware when some of the other students gently shoved me to the side, away from the scene. It was for the best. Besides, all I could do was continue to stare at his broken body in horror.

I was going to be arrested, of that I was sure and I was fully ready to be. I deserved prison for doing this, for not having better self-control. _But I do have better self-control_ , I thought to myself before feeling my eyes drift down to the belt. It had caused all this; if I hadn't been so stupid last night as to put this accursed thing on, none of this would have happened. Lauren had been right; it was a stupid idea to break into the morgue for this relic that made me think of silly little fashion ideas. A man was going to the hospital because of it and it was entirely my fault. I had to get it off before I could hurt anyone else with its power. I couldn't go to prison just yet. Not until I had this damn thing off me. I pulled out my phone and mindlessly called Lauren's number.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Lauren asked first with worry. "Aren't you supposed to be in a class right about now?"

"Lauren, come to the college right now," I told her robotically, still trying to gather my senses. "I just injured someone and it's pretty bad; I don't know what to do."

"Oh my god," Lauren said fearfully. "I'm coming. I'm at the apartment. It shouldn't take me but fifteen minutes but I'll be there."

She hung up after that and I stood there, unsure how much time had elapsed. The paramedics came and later I found out that I broke multiple bones in his body, but luckily they weren't life threatening. People were looking at me for an answer, but I had none and tried my best to evade the police about my statement. They allowed me some time to gather myself but I wasn't allowed to leave the scene. There was one officer guarding me where I sat on one of the park benches. I was still waiting for Lauren but she still hadn't shown. Finally, a Dalmatian dog came over and I knew instantly it was Lauren in her shifter form. She barked at the officer, who tried to yell her off, but she wasn't easily swayed.

Lauren growled at the officer and ran at him with full speed. She leapt up to grab the man's baton and ran with it down the block. The ignorant officer ran after her while I watched them disappear before Lauren reappeared barely pulling on a t-shirt with her shorts and flip-flops. Grabbing my hand and without a word, we ran till we came upon an alley that had her Jeep parked in.

"What happened?" Lauren asked as we got into her car and drove to the apartment. "I saw what you did to Seth Powers…was that you or the belt?"

"Both," I whispered thinking back to the damage I caused. "I was angry and I went to hit him but it was much more intense than I planned."

"Intense? Intense is the best word you've got for that?" Lauren questioned heatedly as she hit the steering wheel. "You knew what this belt was doing to you; you knew your strength had increased with it, and yet you couldn't control yourself because he insulted you?"

"I couldn't help it," I attempted to justify but I knew she was right.

"Yes, you could have," she snapped and I felt tears form around my eyes. "You saw what you were capable of this morning and you knew that you couldn't expose yourself and now you have!"

I couldn't take this; I hated it when Lauren was mad at me. She was family to me and having her mad at me was worse than anything. She didn't yell at me when she was mad; she would silently seethe and whiplash with words. Her disappointment and anger at me was the worst punishment I could think of. It hurt worse than if she had hit me. She had a right to lecture me about the belt, but it wasn't my fault that I didn't understand I had this strength while wearing this belt. I already felt the guilt of what I did; I didn't want her to make me feel any worse than I already did.

"I'm sorry, alright?" I cried to her, unable to stop the tears. "I couldn't control it! You don't know how hard it is to control your emotions with this kind of power."

"The hell I don't," Lauren growled out gripping the wheel hard. "I live with having to control animal instincts every day especially when I get angry or emotional."

"Then you of all people should understand how hard it is for me," I blabbered to her while she momentarily met my crying eyes. "You've had years to control your emotions; I just got these powers today."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Lauren sighed as she stopped for a red light. "Look, we will go back to the apartment for a short time to try and see if we can get this belt off you. After that we need to leave and start driving out of state."

"Out of state?" I repeated not quite following what she was saying. "Why?"

"You just knocked a guy twice your size fifty feet away into a building and broke his bones," Lauren stated matter-of-factly. "Whether you meant to do that or not, you are now a threat to people and that put a target on you."

"Maybe I should let them lock me away after what I did," I muttered under my breath and Lauren hit the brakes roughly as we arrived at our apartment.

"Don't you ever let me hear you say that again, do you hear me?" Lauren yelled turning to me with a scowl. "I don't care how guilty you feel right now but you can't be caught, if you are, locking you away will be the last thing they might do."

"Who?" I asked as we got out of the car and she froze.

"No one. Just trust me right now and let's see about getting that stupid belt off you," she finally answered with.

I didn't question her any further and followed her up to our apartment. Instead of letting myself feel like the monster I knew I was, I tried to think of how to get this belt off me. I almost began to cry at the thought that it would never come off. I was so scared that I was going to be kicked out of the program already, which I probably was, but I was more scared of not being able to take off this belt. I had worked so hard to be where I was and then throw it all away because of some stupid little boy? I didn't want this kind of power on me and I definitely wanted to lose this belt. I could not handle my thoughts anymore. What was wrong with me? And why couldn't I get this belt off?

Lauren unlocked the door and we both went inside before she locked it behind us. I immediately sat on the couch and tried very hard to keep myself together. I heard Lauren walk cautiously over and then place a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get it off. Okay? I promise," she assured me giving my shoulder a squeeze showing me scissors in her hand. "I think first we should make it where you can at least get out of your pants first by cutting your belt loops."

We didn't know what to expect to get off this belt but it was harder than we expected. We tried everything to get the belt off but like Lauren said, it seemed other worldly. We tried cutting it, pulling it, yanking it, and I even tried removing my pants completely to see if it was caught on my jeans. However, it didn't seem to matter since we could not get it off. I was literally stuck with this belt on permanently.

"How are we ever going to get it off?" I asked her desperately and Lauren sighed, sitting on the couch.

"I don't know, Luce," she said holding her head in her hands. "But we need to leave soon before they look up our address."

"Who is this "they" you keep talking about?" I finally questioned as Lauren suddenly looked up. "You keep saying "they are going to not just lock me away" or "they will look up our address" so who is this "they" you keep bringing up? Is it the cops or FBI or who?"

"Luce," Lauren sighed as she stood on her feet to pace in front of me. "Please trust me and don't get mad at what I'm about to tell you."

"What?" I said confused watching her. "Of course I trust you but what does that have to do with me getting mad at you?"

"Well, you know I have these kind of beyond human abilities right?" Lauren started to say and I nodded. "Okay, so has it ever occurred to you that someone with my…talents might be of interest to secret agencies and such?"

I thought for a moment about what Lauren said. I couldn't understand what she was getting at but, yes, it had occurred to me years ago that maybe government or scientific agencies might be interested in what she could do. I had just figured it was no big deal because Lauren was so careful with her secret. It came to mind that she might be worried now since I had let slip to everyone what I could do with the stunt I just pulled. She was right to be concerned and now, so was I. I just now fully comprehended how showing my new powers put me on display for every person that might want to make me a weapon or study me. What confused me was how Lauren knew just how fast agencies moved? _Had Lauren ever been on the run from people like that?_ I thought and the more I pondered it the more it made sense.

She seemed to know intimately what to expect after someone, like me, could make such a public spectacle. Why was that? There had to be a reason since I doubted her watching a ton of CSI and Magnum, P.I. made her this good at avoiding detection from big brother. She must have had experience with people like that before; it was the only thing that made sense. I had always respected her privacy and never asked her about her life before her dad, Phil, adopted her. Now I wished I had since she seemed to have been hiding something. I wonder if she ever intended to tell me if this hadn't happened.

"What are you getting at?" I queried, examining her fearful face as she sputtered on what to say, "Lauren, have you been chased by people like this before? Like, before Mr. Coulson adopted you?"

"Luce, I'm so sorry but I haven't been able to be fully honest with you," Lauren said, vaguely answering my question. "I kept you in the dark for your protection but with everything that has happened, you need to know. That way we can avoid SHIELD possibly finding you."

"What's SHIELD?" I felt myself getting annoyed that my friend was still holding out on me about parts of her life.

"A really bad group that doesn't need to find you," Lauren said quickly as she checked her beeping phone for a moment. She met my eyes with panic. "But I don't have time to explain everything right now because Alan said they are on the way and, if they catch you, they are most likely going to treat you like a criminal."

"No, Lauren, stop! You, and your brother, apparently, have been lying to me about something and I want to know what it is now!" I fumed angrily, finding myself losing patience with all the secrets.

"Look, you can go back to hating me for lying to you about some things in my past later," Lauren snapped with hurt and determination in her eyes. "But at the moment, we most likely have part of the STRIKE Team coming in to take you by force, if necessary. I'm not about to allow that to happen to you. I'm not going to let them experiment on you like they almost did me."

Before either of us could throw another word at each other, we heard the doorbell ring. I was going to answer it when Lauren came out of her dazed state to stop me. She shook her head and motioned me to stay back as she cautiously approached the door. Lauren leaned up against it to look through the peephole. She moved back with a puzzled expression before checking again and moving back with the same baffled expression. Finally, Lauren cracked the door open and studied the person outside while I tried to catch a glimpse from across the room.

"Um, can I help you, sir, or are you lost?" Lauren murmured as she examined him with her piercing glance.

"No, I'm actually here to help you," said a male voice in a crisp British accent from the other side of the door. "Unless you would rather have those SHIELD agents find you and your friend first."

I barely even blinked before Lauren grabbed the man by the lapels on his coat and dragged him into the apartment. She slammed the door shut and threw the man against it with a forceful thud. I flinched at the action, having never seen my friend show so much brutality. True, I had seen her get in fights back in school but never like this. She looked like she fully intended to do whatever was necessary to this man for bringing up this SHIELD everyone seemed to know about but me. The man gazed at my friend with shock clear in his green eyes. While he was pinned there I took the time to study him.

The man was dressed in a very fine meticulous three piece suit with a green and white patterned scarf. He was very lean yet had a limber build about him that made him still look like he was muscular. I took time to study his eyes to observe that they were green like emeralds. His features were sharp, such as his chin and high cheekbones, but his eyes gave a strange effect that lent great distinction to the rest of his face. Where they held shock before, his eyes had a fierceness in them now that made them pierce into me like daggers. His emerald orbs held fury and annoyance in their depths to such extents that it accented his slicked back black hair. It suited him in my opinion. Suddenly, his long fingers reached out to try and grab Lauren. Lauren flinched at the unexpected contact as his long-fingered hands gently grasped either side of her arms but she slammed him back flush against the door. His hands fell back to his side as he winced, realizing he had made a mistake.

There was a really hot guy in our living room and my neglectful best friend, who hadn't shared important parts of her life with me, had him pinned to the door. I've never seen anyone who looked quite like him that held such an air of mystery around him. I was immediately drawn into his eyes that seemed to have caught my own. The strange thing was he wouldn't stop staring at me with this look of bewilderment. Maybe it was because he felt what I was feeling? What was I thinking? Lauren may have lied to me but this guy knew things that Lauren seemed sure of that he wasn't suppose to know.

"Alright, who are you and how do you know about SHIELD?" Lauren demanded as the man turned his gaze to glare at her.

"I think the better question you should ask is what is that belt and why can't your friend currently take it off," the man dead panned as I felt myself get up and stand behind Lauren and the man.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked motioning to the belt on my waist.

"Shut up," Lauren growled before he could answer. "What is your name? Let's start with that first, Prince Harry."

"I might be inclined to answer if you would be so kind as to unhand me!" The man exclaimed and I could just see Lauren rolling her eyes.

"It would be in your best interest to talk," Lauren murmured as she slammed him once more into the door before letting go and taking a step back. "Now talk."

"I don't take orders from those beneath me," he snarled and Lauren gave an amused snort. "I am Prince Loki of Asgard and I have come here to reclaim that belt."

I started at him puzzled as I wracked my brain for why that was familiar. It sounded like a name from the Norse mythology book Lauren read when we would spend our lunches at the library in high school. I met Lauren's eyes and she looked just as confused. Was this guy for real? The silence was finally broken when Lauren burst out laughing.

"Loki of Asgard, the mythical god of Norse mythology?" Lauren gasped between laughs. "Get real, nerd, you just got lost on your way to the comic-con."

"Why does everyone keep saying I'm from a comic-con?" Loki spat heatedly and Lauren shook her head with a smirk.

"Well, with your Patrick Bateman outfit, your Hugh Grant accent, and your "I'm a Norse God" impromptu acting," Lauren answered amused, "it's a wonder they haven't thrown you in a padded cell with your bag of crazy."

"Patrick Bateman?" I asked Lauren quietly confused.

"American Psycho," Lauren answered shortly and I nodded, understanding the reference finally.

"How dare you insult me, I am a god!" Loki exclaimed. "I could obliterate you with a wave of my hand!"

"And I could just as easily bite off that hand," Lauren threatened as I saw her face slightly start to change into a tiger with her barely controlled anger.

"Enough!" I finally yelled grabbing both of their attention. "I have a belt on that I have no clue as to what it is and it won't come off. I have powers I can't explain that I can't control, and now there is a guy here who claims to be a god arguing with my traitorous best friend who seems to know a lot about this SHIELD group that's coming to get me! So both of you stow your bull and help me figure out what to do!"

There was silence in the room and Lauren tried to come and comfort me but I pushed her away and said, "No, back off. I want some answers and I want them from him. What is this belt?"

"It's a belt that belongs to Asgard that I was sent to retrieve it," Loki said softly.

I met his eyes and we stood there in silence. I don't know what I was searching for in his eyes, whether it was a candor or sincerity to his words, but I felt like he was telling the truth. I saw the honesty in his eyes but I could also tell that it wasn't the whole story. I wanted to ask him how he had found the belt since it seemed rather by chance he showed up at the right time.

I didn't ask because he quickly said, "I know that you hurt that young man today. May I please see the belt?"

* * *

Author's Note:

We really hope you like it and really appreciate the continued support! Please leave a review if you liked what read because they help inspire us to keep writing. Apologies in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes that might still be there but I feel that our edit and I caught pretty much all of them. This chapter was the same length as Chapter 2, however, I do realize it's loaded with a lot of events. We apologize but bear with us though! My co-writer and I did this for a reason and it will pay off for the next chapter! I refuse to say the next chapter will be up here soon after what happened with this one but I will say be on the lookout for 4! We plan on having it up sooner than this chapter but life tends to happen. So, not making any promises but if nothing interferes then the next chapter will be up soon! Special thanks to those following this story, favoriting it, and reviewing it. Your support is fantastic and keeps us writing. It makes us happy to know you love this story as much as we do. Thank you so much for reading and we hope you continue to do so!


	4. Wild Escape to Asgard

Chapter 4: Wild Escape to Asgard

Author's Note:

Alright! So I was delayed again publishing this chapter but I got it now! I've decided to just say, I will try and be more consistent but I'm not promising anything. There is me, my co-writer, and our editor so sometimes between the three of us we have things come up and posting gets a little hard when one of us or all of us get held up by something. None of us can help it and we all hate it when things do come up since the three of us can agree, we would rather spend all day writing and editing for you to read this story. However, we will NOT abandon this story since it's a joy for us and for you readers. Thank all of you for still sticking with us on this story and for your continued support!

Okay, you know the drill, my friend and I do not own Marvel or the movies because if we did, we'd be rolling in cash and flying with the supers. We're just fans with a love for Marvel and all comics. However, we only own Lucy and Lauren, because this story wouldn't be possible without them! We hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _Lauren Hunter_

I paced back and forth as the Norse God, Loki, tugged on the belt on my friend's waist. I didn't like him nor did I trust him. I was still convinced there was something shifty about his motives to help us. _How did he know about SHIELD?_ I thought as I analyzed his every move. The only people who knew about SHIELD were people like me, that had family in it that the agents' couldn't hide it from, the agents themselves, the governments across the world along with the World Security Council, and other spy funded groups that were either allies or enemies of SHIELD. This rude British drip didn't really fit into any of those categories which made me even more anxious to be near him. I had considered he was telling the truth but it made me wonder how I hadn't seen any evidence of actual gods existing in any of SHIELD's databases. In all the years I had hacked and read through their reports and files, nowhere did they have documentation on this. The only conclusion I could conclude was that he was telling the truth and Lucy and I were the first people in thousands of years to make contact with mythical gods. It still did not explain how he knew SHIELD at all but there wasn't much I could do about that right now considering he looked like he knew what the belt was.

SHIELD was another problem I had to worry about as well while I paced. Ever since the incident with Tony Stark admitting he was Iron Man, the organization had decidedly taken a deeper interest in studying citizens in every country. Any accident or event that happened out of the ordinary in civilian daily life anywhere in the world, SHIELD knew, and would fester there on the spot to investigate. I had no doubts whatsoever that they were investigating the scene Lucy left behind at this moment, especially since I saw that Dad had texted and left a voicemail that he was here. What scared me more was the last one he had sent that I checked on my way to get Lucy earlier. They already knew it was us and they would see the damage Lucy had left behind her and assume she's dangerous like they always had with me. The only thing that would hold SHIELD back from taking me into custody was Dad; Lucy didn't have that kind of immunity like I did. They would deal with her like a criminal and possibly experiment on her.

I had sent Alan an encrypted text to tell him to monitor Dad and STRIKE Team's movements while I got Lucy ready to go. While we were arguing, he had sent a text telling me they were headed this way and I was ready to leave before the stupid god showed up. We had to leave now and this waiting for the mythical being to get the belt off made it increasingly harder for us to get away by the minute. I didn't want SHIELD to arrest my friend and it hurt me to think she quite possibly didn't even trust my sincerity on that.

I had never liked lying to her or any of my other friends about my Dad's real job or that part of my life. I did it out of the necessity, thinking that they would be safer not knowing any of that, which had been fine up until this point. I couldn't avoid it anymore for Lucy's sake now that she had these powers from that stupid belt and would be an object of interest for SHIELD. I stopped in my pacing to watch the god give a frustrated sigh and stop whatever he had been trying to do to get the belt off.

"I'm so sorry but it seems the belt has chosen you," Loki muttered quietly meeting Lucy's panicked brown eyes. "No one can remove it except you."

"Me? But _I_ can't even get it off!" Lucy exclaimed in despair as I saw his green eyes show signs of sympathy. It was unusual since every emotion he had given me was cold distaste but Lucy's sigh distracted me from those thoughts.

"We'll find a way to get it off," I assured her as they both turned to look at me. "Right now we need to leave. SHIELD's coming here for you and I'd rather be as far from here as possible when they do."

"You still haven't told me what SHIELD is, Lauren," Lucy persisted as she tried to follow me to my room. As much as I was happy to tell her the truth now, I didn't like Lucy's insistent bugging. That was the third or fourth time she had asked when it was brought up and we didn't have time for it.

"I will explain everything as soon as we leave here," I pleaded turning around to her. "Please, for now just trust me and pack a small bag of what you need so we can leave."

"Allow me to accompany you both. I think I might have some idea as to how to get that belt off," Loki interjected and I nodded looking at him carefully. My instincts were of the charts with distrust that he wanted to tag along. It made since he would accompany because he clearly knew more about this belt than either of us did. However, the idea of Loki on the run with us worried me seeing as I hadn't figured out what his angle was yet.

She eyed me for a moment but nodded and said, "Okay, but you have to tell me when we leave."

"Deal, but do me a favor?" I asked as I pulled my phone from my pocket and motioned to Loki. "Keep an eye on Mr. Darcy there, alright? I don't trust him and I certainly don't like that he knows SHIELD because it's strange that a Norse god from legend knows a spy intelligence agency."

"Okay, but I don't know why you don't trust him. He seems genuine though in that he wants to help us," Lucy argued and I shot her a glare. I couldn't believe she was defending him! He obviously had a reason other than the belt to still be here. Especially with the warm welcome I gave him, I was surprised he was being patient with us.

"Luce, he's the Norse god of Mischief and Lies," I whispered harshly as I felt Loki observe us. "He is practically the definition of mistrust, so he might be helping us but I think he has an agenda and that's why he's helping us. Besides, I don't like how he looks at you anyway."

"Wait, what? How does he look at me?" Lucy murmured with a slight blush to her cheeks and I gawked at the silliness of why she asked that. _That's why she was defending him?_ I thought, surprised before feeling annoyed. I knew my friend well enough to know she only asked things like that because she was interested in or attracted to the guy.

"Like you are some kind of object that he wants to understand how it ticks," I said quietly rolling my eyes as she blushed deeper. "Don't read into it, for all we know he wants to dissect you to see how you operate. Now stop drooling like a buffoon and let's get going, you can swoon over him later."

"I was not!" Lucy indignantly spat while I smirked at her expense.

"You had your hormone eyes on," I chuckled walking away to my room to get my things. "Trust me, you were."

I shut the door to my room and began hurriedly packing as I called Alan through the encryption software I installed on my phone. I had to find out how much time we had left to leave but I had a suspicion we had wasted too much time. I knew the STRIKE Team was coming but I was worried my Dad was with them. He probably would be and I didn't know what I would do if he was. Neither of us had ever considered we would be on opposing sides like we were now. I could handle fighting off the STRIKE Team but my own father? It was too scary of a prospect but one I would have to think on now. _My father wouldn't shoot me, would he?_ I thought hoping against hope he would never do that. I doubted that he would but I wouldn't put it past him to do anything else he could to achieve his mission.

"Laurie, where the hell are you, please tell me you have left your apartment?" Alan asked the second he picked up the phone.

"Working on it, Alan," I said as I zipped up my bag. "Where is SHIELD at?"

"Practically there. I read what Lucy did, so they have STRIKE Team with them," he said hurriedly before adding in, "Dad's with them and I heard through the chatter that STRIKE Team: Delta is there too."

"Oh shit, you are kidding right?" I questioned thinking about what that meant.

STRIKE Team: Delta was the best of the best team of individuals SHIELD had to offer. They were legendary in their missions and that was a team that I had hoped I'd never have to face. Assassins and spies such as Black Widow and Hawkeye were on that team. I sent a quick pray that I wouldn't be meeting them any time soon and grabbed my bag.

"It's not the whole team but Black Widow is with Dad and the STRIKE Team," Alan assured me but I still felt my stomach drop. "You need to leave now because they will be there in fifteen minutes."

"I know, baby brother, I know," I nearly shouted as I left my room. "I will call you back when we are a safe distance away I swear."

"You better or I am going to kill you, sis," Alan snapped and added, "I love you."

"Love you too," I replied hanging up to see Loki and Lucy staring into each other's eyes heatedly.

I felt like I had intruded into something personal but there was not time for me to respect that now. I cleared my throat to break the tension between the two. Loki and Lucy looked to me in surprise while I sent Loki a glare. I could see what was going on even if they didn't and I did not like it one bit. I rolled my eyes hoping that they wouldn't realize what they themselves didn't. Loki radiated bad boy and not even in a harmless crush way. My instincts screamed not to trust, like, or least of all be near him. There was something dark about his presence that I hated, something that maybe he didn't know it but it was there. I wasn't sure how great this darkness was, however, because it seemed slightly at bay when he talked to Lucy.

"We have to go. They are going to be here really soon," I announced but before I could say more, someone knocked on the door.

"Lauren, it's me," I heard my Dad say through the door. "Is Lucy there with you?"

I felt myself grow sick at hearing him; they were already here for us. What was worse was that my own father was the man trying to negotiate with us to come out. I didn't know if I was relieved or angry that my father was sent to talk to us. Most likely, he or Fury decided it would be in their best interests to have him talk to us than anyone else. I looked around wildly, trying to think of a way we could escape since the door to the apartment was no longer an option.

My eyes finally landed on the window that led to the fire escape. If we could climb out that way undetected we could get out of here. I started to move toward the window but stopped when I saw Lucy from the corner of my eye. She put on her bag and made to answer the door and I forgot that she didn't know Dad was a part of SHIELD.

"Don't," I hissed to Lucy, grabbing her arm before she could get the door.

"Why, it's just your dad," Lucy said giving me a confused expression and I shook my head at her. She still stared at me with a puzzled expression on her face and I sighed.

"No, I lied to you, he is a SHIELD agent," I whispered while he knocked on the door again. We both looked at the door for a moment before our eyes met. I felt incredibly guilty when I saw the shock swimming in their depths.

"Lauren, please open the door," Dad pleaded and I could hear the desperation in his voice. I swallowed my throat thickly, feeling the hurt and guilty for what I had done to Lucy and what I was going to do to Dad. Lucy seemed to understand what was running through my head and gave me a nod of assurance. I let go of her arm and she gave me a confident smile that everything was going to be fine.

"Hey, Thomas Crown," I quietly motioned over to Loki who gave me an annoyed look but stealthily came to stand by Lucy and I. "You see that window over there? Can you and Luce open it for us to get out while I try and stall them?"

He nodded his understanding and they both headed towards the window to start opening it. If I could stall Dad for a minute or two we could at least stand a chance getting down the fire escape. While they fought to open the window I tried to think of something to say. It hurt that I would have to do this to Dad but I had to keep my friend safe. I always felt that there was something off about SHIELD and I had hoped for years that he would see that. Now Dad and I were on opposite sides of the fence, or door, about to cross a line that I felt neither of us really wanted to.

"Dad, why are you here?" I blurted out as they started to inch open the window. I was nervous and could feel my sweat dripping down the side of my brow. I stared at the door anxiously waiting for his next move.

"I came to see you. Are you going to leave me out here or let me in?" He asked laughing a little and I bit my lip watching as they got the window open. We both knew what he was doing; Dad was saying that for Lucy's benefit since she "didn't" know what SHIELD was. I was sure Dad knew I told her but couldn't be sure. However, both he and I each knew what was really going on here.

"Of course not, but, Dad, I have a question for you," I replied motioning for Loki and Lucy to climb through onto the fire escape.

"What's that?" He murmured while I observed Loki and Lucy climbing through the window and down the fire escape. I could hear the hesitation in his voice and knew he wanted me to open the door. I wanted desperately to let him in just so I didn't have to do this to him but I couldn't. He knew we took the belt and I knew he knew. Dad was a good agent and was going to do his job even if that meant dealing with my opposition. If I went down that road with him, he and I knew there was no turning back which made this all the more hard to do.

"Is that you, Dad, on the other side of that door?" I found myself saying, backing to the window, a great sadness eating at me with each step. "Or is that Agent Phil Coulson coming to arrest me?"

Everything from there happened so fast that it was almost surreal. I heard a female voice shout and then the door was kicked in to present a long curly haired red head in a black SHIELD uniform. I recognized her instantly and knew this was Black Widow barging into my apartment. She held up her gun at me and I acted on instinct to get away, feeling my arms flapping into wings. I found myself shifting into a hawk and flew out the window before she could get a clear shot. Feeling the wind rush under my wings, I heard Dad yelling my name and Black Widow running to the window after me. I needed cover if she had a gun and glided under the next level of fire escape stairs. My wings morphed into small fur covered hands and gripped tightly with my divergent digits to the rails. I quickly changed into a lemur and climbed down the fire escape faster than I would ever have as a human. I heard the woman curse behind me but she left the window, undoubtedly to meet us in the street.

When I reached the ground, I felt my hands and feet become smaller with claws before hitting the ground. I had transformed into a brown cat finally when my feline paws had touched down on the pavement. I turned my cat eyes back up to the window to see if I was followed before concluding I wasn't and sniffed out Lucy and Loki. I ran around the building next door and saw them watching me with wonder. Lucy's face held amazement while Loki's held pure shock as he stared down at me as I gazed down at flexing my claws, as though he were nervous of their reaction. Looking back up at them, I sat in front of Lucy and meowed till she opened her bag and pulled me out a pair of her jeans and a teal t-shirt to set in front of me. They stared at me expectantly as I waited for Loki to turn around but he didn't. I yowled at him but he still didn't seem to get the hint.

"Turn around!" Lucy sharply exclaimed to Loki hitting his shoulder. "She's not going to change back with you gawking at her!"

"Oh sorry," Loki mumbled as I saw him blush a little in embarrassment and turn around.

I changed back into my human form and had a smirk plastered on my face to say, "What's the matter Loki, they never teach you manners on Asgard? Don't you know you're supposed to turn while a lady changes?"

"Of course they did," he snapped as I chuckled at his expense. "But imagine they didn't teach you on earth that losing one's clothes is positively indecent."

"You try changing into animals and hanging on to your pants and knickers," I fired back and could have sworn I heard him mutter "I never needed to when I use magic" but I wasn't sure.

"What do we do next?" Lucy asked as I finished tugging on the shirt and pulled out a pair of Lucy's flip-flops from her bag.

"Well, they are hot on our trail," I answered, putting them on and tapping Loki on the shoulder for him to turn back around. "So right now we need to get out of here, so what is this solution to her belt problem you have, Prince Harry?"

"We need to find a clear spot where I can take her to Asgard," Loki explained hurriedly as I pushed them forward and we walked and talked. "I think my brother, Thor, the original owner of the belt, may be able to get it off her."

"That's it? That's your grand plan?" I almost yelled as grabbed them and we hid behind a dumpster. "You want to take us to Asgard so your brother can get it off?"

"Well what else do you suggest, you beastly animal?" Loki hissed at me and Lucy hit his arm with her fist in which Loki winced. I couldn't believe that was his plan when I still wasn't sure he was crazy or not about being a god. However, that was forgotten as soon as my temper flared at being called "beastly animal" by him.

"Call me animal again and you can find out how beastly I can get," I retorted, balling my hands into fists. I had been called a fair share of names for my shifting abilities but that was years ago. I wasn't about to let some punk god ever call me any of those names again.

"Is that a challenge?" Loki asked with a mirthless smile.

"Only if you're asking it to be," I dead panned in a flat serious tone.

"Even if you could possibly be up to par with my skills, no creature such as you is worth so much of my notice to even shine my boots," Loki whispered smugly and Lucy hit his arm much harder this time.

"Don't call my friend that or I'll knock your lights out," she sharply breathed out while Loki absent mindedly rubbed his arm. I was glad she got him to stop but I was still agitated.

"Alright we'll go with Scrooge's plan," I sighed, controlling my temper to not turn around and bite the god as a saltwater crocodile. "Follow me, there is an intersection of alleys up ahead we can use as a clear space."

We started to make our way there when we heard a shout from behind us. I turned around to see, from the patches on their arms, that it was the STRIKE Team coming to get them. I pushed Loki and Lucy in front of me to start running as I sprinted behind them. We were almost there when I felt something whiz past my ear. It took me not even a second to realize we were being shot at and I almost stopped running from the shock. Did my Dad tell them to shoot at us? Would he really have me shot? I thought fast as we passed by a dumpster and shouted for Lucy and Loki to follow me behind it. We had to take care of those guns if we were going to get out of this.

"They are shooting at us!" Lucy exclaimed as some bullets ricocheted off the side of the dumpster we were behind. "Why are they shooting at us?"

"I don't know but we got to do something about those guns or we'll get plugged with holes before even reaching Asgard," I answered angrily, confused as to why Dad would allow them to shoot at us.

"Allow me to take care of this," Loki said with a debonair grin, putting his arm in front of us to slightly push us back. "Ladies, you might want to step back."

Loki didn't say a word and just stuck his left hand out in a forceful push. What happened next floored my concept of reality as the dumpster flew down the alley at the STRIKE Team behind us. I watched in amazement with Lucy as it sailed into the shouting STRIKE Team and cut them off from us.

"What kind of mojo was that?" I asked, surprised the scrawny god could do anything worthwhile.

"That, you wild ape," Loki condescendingly explained like he would a child, "was magic. A concept lost on your race."

"Smartass," I mumbled, grabbing Lucy's arm and his. "Let's go before we can start using your inflated ego as a bullet shield."

We took off running again with the hope of getting to our destination. I prayed that we weren't following a basket case and could really get to Asgard. I didn't know what to think of Loki's parlor trick but it would have to wait till we were safe. We were almost there when Black Widow appeared in front of us and blocked our path.

"Easy guys, we don't want to hurt you," she said calmly as we stopped in front of her.

"Yeah, tell that to the people of yours behind us with the guns," Lucy spat as I pushed my way in front of her and Loki.

"Rumlow, Rollins," Black Widow said putting a hand to her earpiece, "hold your fire. Coulson said no rounds."

I used that moment to slip off my flip-flops and unbutton the jeans right as I felt my arms and legs become one with my body. I could feel the scales form out of my skin as I changed into an anaconda. I slithered on my belly towards Black Widow and, before she could react, I twisted my body around her and squeezed. It took a moment or two of constricting her tight enough to finally get her to drop her gun. I changed back for a second into my human form holding her arms behind her.

"Go, I got her!" I shouted to Loki and Lucy who dashed past us. "Take Lucy with you now!"

"Come on, Lucy," Loki exclaimed tugging on Lucy to keep her moving.

I was about to change again when I felt volts of electricity course through me from her gauntlets. I let go of Black Widow, who then jabbed her elbow in my stomach before racing after Loki and Lucy. This was no good I had to stop her so they could get away. I got over my lapse of pain and hastened after them and felt my anger at the Black Widow take hold of me. I felt my feet and hands become giant, furry paws as my back started to bend forward. My long tail whipped to the side as I finished transforming into a Bengal tiger. Hurrying now on four legs, I was much faster than I had been on two. I leapt up to jump on a couple of dumpsters and saw I was closing in on my prey. I pounced and found myself landing on top of Black Widow knocking her to the ground effectively. I swiftly recovered from the fall and bounded in front of her to turn and roar at the assassin as she got to her feet. She stared at me in astonishment but shook her head out of her haze. Every advance she tried to make I growled at her and swiped her away with my claws.

She finally ceased all attempts when she was staring at something behind me. I felt this blinding light behind me to turn around and take a look. It was unlike anything I had ever seen and Lucy and Loki were standing right under it. It was all these different colors at once and I watched with everyone else there as my best friend and the Norse god disappear just as quickly as it had stopped. There was nothing left of them there; the only thing there was this strange circular Norse pattern of some sort on the ground.

"That son of a bitch was telling the truth," I said out loud and chuckled before I looked down and become conscious of the fact that I had shifted myself back to being human. "Oh, shit."

"Lauren Hunter," Black Widow said with every bit of authority she could muster while I heard her gun click behind me. "Put your hands on your head and turn around slowly."

"Can't do that, Red," I shouted over my shoulder as I put my hands on my head. "I don't know if you noticed but I lost my clothes back there."

"She said turn around, freak!" Yelled a deep male voice and I heard his and someone else's gun click too.

"I can't, you pervert!" I huffed back and gave a fake laugh to hide my slight terror, "Is this how all the SHIELD agents get their kicks, by demoralizing a naked woman?"

"Rollins, relax," another male voice said calmly while I rolled my eyes. "The girl can't help it she scares easily about men seeing her nude."

"Shut up, Rumlow, if you know what's good for you," Black Widow lectured and I took that chance of distraction to shift let my form get smaller, hairier, and on all fours into a cheetah and ran at them.

I don't know who shot but I felt it and fell to the ground almost in an instant. I shifted back into myself from the pure fact that I was too tired to change into anything else. It had to be a tranquilizer dart since my vision started to show black spots. I fell to my knees and felt around for the dart on my body till I found it in the back of my shoulder. I pulled it out to look at it and finally read it was the dosage of what was used to knock out an elephant and knew I was going to pass out. I saw past the dart to make out my Dad standing there with a tranquilizer gun pointed at me, determination etched in his bleary face.

"Dad," I slurred before my eyes closed and crashed to the ground on my stomach.

The last think I heard before oblivion was a pair of shoes running to me and then everything was black.

* * *

 _Lucy Rivers_

I looked around and all I saw was flittering rainbow lights all around me. I could see what I believed to be stars around me and space. If it wasn't for the fact that I had obtained a belt that gave me super powers I might have thought I was high. I felt arms grip me tighter to a body and looked up to see Loki's face inches from mine, holding me. Then it all came back to me through my dazed state. The belt, the strength, hitting Seth Powers, running down the street with Loki and Lauren, and all of it came rushing back. I looked around everywhere from my vantage in Loki's hold but my fear was proven right. Lauren was not here with us which meant she was still on that street where SHIELD was. _Oh my gosh, how am I going to do this alone?_ I thought to myself and then wondered if Lauren was okay with SHIELD.

Before I could think of anything else, I felt my feet come into contact with the ground roughly. I would have fallen if it hadn't been for Loki holding me up. I shut my eyes tightly to get my bearings but I knew we had landed in Asgard. Those first few moments were a blur to me but I soon opened my eyes and took in the sight before me. Asgard was breath taking to look upon as I gazed at its splendor. There was so much light everywhere I looked and it reflected brightly off the structures all around.

The buildings were made of gold, silver, and brass structures mixed with stone. Some were made up of pillars, columns, and some did not have anything holding them up at all. It looked like a combination of modern buildings meeting Viking style in the architecture. There were towers higher than I even thought possible, some looked taller than the ones in New York. They were of various shapes and sizes but the one that caught my eye was the enormous palace like building at the heart of this world. It seemed like brass pipe organs ranging in different sizes organized to an upward scale. It was so beautiful to stare at and I knew right then I would never forget this place even if I tried.

I managed to tear my gaze away to see Loki talking to a man who I figured was the guard. Loki's debonair three piece suit was gone now and was replaced with leather green robes. I found his new clothes strange and they reminded me of wizard robes in the stores during Halloween. They were made from finer material than the cheap costume fabric, and all of his robes consisted of the same forest green color. Did all people from Asgard dress like that? The robes were adorned with black leather and gold plating, making me assume that his outfit was similar to that of a medieval knight or a prince. He was obviously pretty important to have gold with his robes and it made me believe him better. He was Loki the God of Mischief and, I assumed from the look of it, a prince.

Adjusting the bag on my shoulder, I approached the pair and studied the guard. He was dark skinned and covered from head to toe in gold armor with a helmet that seemed to make a "Y" shape. In his hands was an elegantly made broad-sword that shined like everything else in Asgard. What caught my attention the most was seeing his gold eyes that gazed at me for a moment. I felt like he could see into my very soul with those eyes but they were endless to look into. They seemed like the vast pits of galaxies beyond galaxies and I felt as if I could see everywhere in existence.

"Where's Thor?" Loki asked the guard sharply.

"Welcome home, my prince," he chuckled, making Loki's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Heimdall, where is my brother?"Loki practically growled.

"The Allfather sent him to one of the other realms to settle a dispute," Heimdall explained with an expressionless face. "However, he thought it best to inform the Allfather of your whereabouts and why before he left since they were worried."

"Of course he did," Loki muttered angrily and I winced at his tone.

"I summoned for a steed to be brought to you when I saw you were coming," Heimdall said watching Loki and I. "The Allfather has requested your presence with Megingjörð."

"Megingjörð?" I asked and Loki fixed me with an annoyed look for speaking.

"The belt," Heimdall answered giving me a small smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy Rivers."

"And you," I said shyly back and saw Loki huff in irritation.

"We're going," he barked and then he grabbed my arm, walking quickly towards the horse waiting for us.

I heard a thrumming noise with where I walked and looked down. The sight was like nothing I had ever seen before me and found my mouth agape. There, under my feet, was a glass bridge put together by factures of glass but the best part was the rainbow light refractions. It pulsed with an electrical hum and colors burst forth with every step I made. I stopped walking momentarily which frustrated Loki but I didn't care as I jumped up and down to watch where my feet landed. I laughed as I walked forward and backward and observed the ground. I heard Loki clear his throat and I saw his unimpressed expression and stopped. I was very wonderful at embarrassing myself it seemed and I blushed as he shook his head and muttered something about Midgardians. I continued to follow him to the horse but at a slower pace staring at the ground. I mean, I saw things like this in movies, but it seemed so unreal to me that I was actually walking on a path that glowed with rainbows and all the stars around me.

"Come on," Loki demanded as he got on the black horse waiting for me. "The Allfather does not like to be kept waiting."

"On the horse?" I nervously motioned between him and the horse.

"Of course not, I expect you to walk to the palace," Loki growled narrowing his green eyes on me. "Yes, Lucy, we are getting there on the horse."

"We are riding together?" I still asked; I had never ridden a horse in my life.

"Is that a problem?" Loki inquired in annoyance and I found myself blushing in embarrassment.

"No," I mumbled staring at my feet flushed with losing a bit of my pride. "It's just, I have never ridden a horse ever before."

His eyes widened in shock as if he was expecting me to say something else but then he collected himself to say, "Sit in front of me and I'll help you."

He held out his hand to me and directed me to step in the stirrup with my left foot. I grabbed his hand and did as he told me till he had me situated straddling the saddle in front of him. Bringing my bag to sit in front of me, I looked down at the horse carefully. I took in a sharp breath as I felt his right arm wrap around my waist. I felt my skin burn where is arm was and my pulse jumped a beat. It was just his arm on me but why did it affect me so to feel him so close? I shook my head to clear it as he pulled me close to him.

"Don't panic because the horse will sense it," he whispered lowly, lips grazing my ear. "Hold on to my arm."

I didn't have time to react as he spurred the horse into a gallop and I clung to his arm for support. His grip tightened a fraction on me and I was glad it did. I felt like a rag doll hoping I wouldn't fall off the running horse but Loki made sure I didn't. I finally distracted myself from the ride by observing how the horse's hooves left a glowing rainbow on this bridge. Loki looked down at me for a moment and followed my gaze to see what I was staring at and rolled his eyes.

Eventually, the jostling ride was over and I still continued to gawk at the clusters of buildings we had past. We were like ants compared to their size and I found it exhilarating to gaze up so high. I had thought those buildings were massive but it was nothing compared to the palace before me. I considered it was huge when I saw it from afar but distance didn't do it justice. I was just amazed that the palace could fit giants in it if it wanted to, hundreds of them for the cosmic size it was on the inside. I hopped off the horse and so did Loki and watched him from the corner of my eye give the horse's reins to a nearby guard. I took in the sights around me before I saw Loki start walking in front of me. I followed him at a much slower pace, feeling my eyes linger on the pillars and the arches that held up the ceiling. I heard Loki huff a few feet away but I paid him no mind as I studied the architecture, clutching my bag to me.

I then realized that Loki took a few strides and grabbed my left arm, dragging me. I came out of my daze and resisted at his behavior but he was rough and gripped my arm so tight it hurt. I didn't know what his problem was but I didn't like it at all. I was new to Asgard, what did he expect me to do, not be taken away with the scenery around me? I tried to tug away again and he stopped walking to yank me close to him.

"What is the problem now?" Loki grudgingly asked with impatience.

"My problem?" I exclaimed at his audacity to ask that. "What's your deal? I'm not some doll to rough house you know."

"We are already late and you are wasting my time with your insistent prattle and dawdling," he murmured menacingly as he attempted to pull me with him again.

"Hey, you don't have to hold on so tight," I protested but I could feel bruises forming. "Loki, you're hurting me!"

I finally jerked my arm so hard from his grasp that he stumbled to stay standing. I stared at him in shock for a moment but I turned my attention down to my arm. I hurriedly rolled up my sleeve and saw I had a nasty purple hand-shaped bruise forming on my upper arm. I composed myself to pull my head up and see his surprised eyes on the bruise. I thought I saw a hint of regret in them but it was gone faster than I could blink. He cleared his throat and fixed on a bored expression.

Giving me a glare, he said, "I must remember that you mortals are so weak. Even with the belt I must bear in mind that you are not a god like I am."

"No, because I am nowhere near that arrogant," I found myself saying before I realized it.

"Listen here, mortal," Loki sneered as he moved to stand right in my face. "I have been fairly kind to you till now. Do not test my patience by running that foolish mouth of yours."

I felt my temper flare at the threat. If there was one thing I did not like above my hatred for rude people, it was people telling me what to do. I was compliant to a point but, with my new found strength, I find myself increasingly hating everyone telling me what to do. Seth had done it earlier, Lauren had told me what to do as well, and I had tolerated Loki's ordering me about. However, he had now pushed me too far and I didn't like his insolent need to be in control.

I didn't even try to stop my actions as I pushed him so hard he fell on his back. He was astonished at first but his green eyes turned to slits as he comprehended what I had done. I felt pride in my accomplishment as he propped himself up on his elbows to give me one hell of a killer stare. I don't know what came over me but it must have been this new power but I found myself slowly walking up to him. I crouched down near his head and smiled a sweet smile, enjoying whatever adrenaline this belt gave me.

I got close to him and said, "You know, why don't you not test my patience by running that foolish mouth of yours? I am strong now, so I can easily do more damage to you than you could ever do to me."

"Or I could slit your throat right now," he said from behind me as I felt the cool metal of a knife against my neck.

I gasped as the Loki on the ground smirked up at me before shimmering away in a green flash. I held my breath as Loki exhaled in long breaths, pressing the knife a little closer. I was scared to move since I knew my act of defiance most likely angered him. I felt his other hand run through my hair for a moment till he grabbed a fist full of it and pulled down. Pain erupted all through my scalp as I whimpered a little from the force he pulled my hair with. I saw his face above mine and his labored breathing tickled my face. The intensity that his eyes held made me believe that he might surely kill me. We stayed in that position for a while until Loki leaned in a little closer to my face, his green eyes flashing with frustration.

"Don't challenge me again," he muttered heavily before releasing my hair and moving the knife from my neck.

"Or what?" I hissed, getting off the ground as he tucked away the knife in his green robes.

He gave me an annoyed expression and said, "We will first visit Odin and see what he decides to do with you. Pull a stunt like that again and you might not even make it to the throne room alive."

I rolled my eyes at him and as he turned to continue walking, I stuck my tongue out at him and followed. We continued on in silence from then on as I fumed at him getting the upper hand. I would have to remember he could do that so he couldn't do it again to me. I made sure to keep up with him this time while I continued to check out my surroundings. He finally stopped walking when we came upon the biggest set of gold doors I had ever seen in my life. One of them opened at least a good five feet and Loki proceeded in the room with me trailing behind.

"What do you keep in here?" I joked like Lauren would have when she was nervous. "Godzilla?"

"Quiet," Loki whispered harshly and I ceased speaking. "Let me do all the talking and you only speak when you are spoken to."

"Why?" I quietly probed, irritating him further.

"The Allfather likes Midgardians less than I do, no offense," he explained with little remorse. "So it would be in your best interest if you keep quiet."

Not for the first time that day I took what he said to heart and decided to keep my mouth shut for now. I didn't like that I was taking more orders from him but I did not know Odin and would have to trust him, again. We walked in further and I decided to look ahead to see where we were going to. The room was vast and covered every inch in gold like every other room I had seen so far in this palace.

I finally saw a giant throne at the end of the cavern like room where an aged old man in gold armor and tan colored robes similar to Loki's sat. He had long white hair and a beard on his gruff face. He also held a golden spear and where his left eye should be he had a golden plate eye patch while his other blue eye took us in carefully. Two ravens sat above the throne eyeing us with suspicion.

I saw movement from the right of the throne and saw a woman standing there next to him. She wore a light blue dress and had her long honey brown hair folded in braids on her head. Her gray-blue eyes were suddenly trained on me and I found myself looking away. We stopped short of twenty feet in front of the throne.

"Father," Loki began but the Allfather held up his hand to stop him from speaking.

"Spare me your tales, Thor told me everything," Odin said with authority, his eye narrowed on Loki. "Was there a reason you felt the need to be so foolish?"

"Father I-

"You put Midgardians at risk for your thoughtless actions," Odin overruled, slamming the spear he held on the ground, causing me to flinch. "Stealing Megingjörð from your brother and sending it to Midgard was childish."

"But I went to Midgard to correct my mistake," Loki argued back and I felt sorry for him.

"Yet the belt sits on the waist of this Midgardian girl," Odin said coldly glaring down at me and I squirmed a little under his gaze. "How is that correcting your mistakes?"

It was then that I realized what he meant and put two and two together. Loki was the reason I was in this mess in the first place. He had stolen this belt of Thor's and sent it to Earth for some reason. My eyes strayed to the back of his head and I hoped beyond belief that it would spontaneously catch fire. His stupidity had cost me my college and future career. This belt had ruined my life and I just wanted it off but now I knew who had caused me to be in this situation. I hoped Odin ripped him a new one for everything he had done to bring me here.

"I still recovered the belt!" Loki nearly screamed, anger flushing his face. "I can't help that this mortal put on the belt."

"Yes, but you brought her here instead of retrieving the belt," Odin disagreed with distain. "Get her to remove Megingjörð and send her back."

"He can't," I found myself saying in Loki's defense. "It won't come off, um, sir."

Every set of eyes in the room turned to me and I internally panicked. I knew he didn't want me to say anything but for some reason it slipped out. I prayed that Loki wouldn't chastise me for speaking up since he told me he wouldn't tolerate it. Loki whirled around to stare at me, shocked by my actions, studying my face intently. His eyes searched mine, for I don't know what, but he found it and I could see something akin to gratitude in them. I wasn't sure since, just like his moods, they shifted back to holding nothing but annoyance in their depths.

He gave me one final look before saying, "It's true, the belt chose her and the only one who can remove it is Thor."

"Thor is handling a dispute in Vanaheim and won't be back for several weeks," Odin rebuffed back at his youngest son. "What do you expect me to do with the Midgardian girl till he gets back?"

I suddenly became very nervous in the room, aware that everyone was thinking the same thing. What would they do with the Midgardian girl, what would they do with me? I looked at Odin's face to see him watch me with contempt and the woman next to him eyed me with interest. None of that was compared to meeting Loki's gaze that seemed mixed with guilt, pity, and irritation. Those emotions seemed at war with each other but it appeared that the irritation and exasperation won out in the end.

"I don't know, Father," Loki sighed in defeat finally, "but she cannot return to Midgard. The belt's power has made the other Midgardians hunt her and she's a danger to them and herself."

"I might have a solution," said the woman next to Odin unexpectedly, "after all, we can't recover the belt till Thor is here to remove it correct?"

"Frigga, what are you suggesting?" Odin asked Frigga curiously as she deliberately ignored him.

Frigga approached me and I tensed up when she spoke, "What is your name?"

"Um, Lucy," I struggled to spit out the words for her smiling face. "Lucy Rivers, ma'am."

Odin rose suddenly from his throne and came towards us in quick strides. I allowed for him to observe the belt on my waist, holding my breath in fear. Odin studied it and then decided to study me from head to toe. My nerves almost wanted to crumble under his gaze since I was so worried about what would happen to me.

"Is this true, Lucy Rivers, that you can no longer return home?" Odin asked me, and I nodded, unable to respond otherwise.

"She practically paralyzed a boy with a single punch and then had these people from the Midgardian authorities chase her like an animal in the hunt," Loki explained for me with venom in his voice. "I highly doubt they will treat her kindly if she returns, besides, she can't control Megingjörð's powers and is a danger to those around her who are weak."

"Well then I think we know what the best solution is," Frigga said as they talked about me like I wasn't there. "She must stay here till Thor can remove the belt."

Odin pulled Loki and Frigga off to the side where I was just out of earshot and I heard some of the indistinct whispers among them. I knew they were discussing this new resolution Frigga had just brought before them and I was scared that they wouldn't agree with it. I didn't know what their alternative would be but the option Frigga had presented was one that I knew where I would stand with this belt and these powers. Even though the logic in my brain knew why I couldn't go home, I still was hoping that I could find a way to persuade them to take me back to Earth. I had a life there and my best friend, the last I saw her, was fighting off an agency that wanted to arrest me. I still felt betrayed by her for lying to me for years but I needed to at least know she was alright. I was mad but I didn't want her dead but I threw away the thought as quick as it came. _She's not dead_ , I repeated in my head to try and not think it was a possibility.

All three finally turned to me and Odin said, "With Thor indisposed on a quest and your home planet rejecting your presence, my wife's suggestion is the best one we have at the moment."

"I'm glad you agree husband," Frigga retorted with a small smile in his direction.

"Thor will not be back for several weeks and you may stay here in the palace till his arrival," Odin continued, sparing Frigga a small gruff grin before saying, "While we await his return, Loki will be keeping an eye on you."

"What?" Loki snorted incredulously, glaring at Odin. "Why must I watch her like she's a child? I'm a prince, not a nurse maid."

I saw him give me a nasty look for a moment and I hoped the Allfather reconsidered. Something told me that this was not the outcome Loki was waiting for. I didn't like the idea of him monitoring me either but my gut screamed that he would make this far worse for me than him. I wasn't entirely fond of him since all he did was tell me what to do but I was starting to like him less the more he protested. It wasn't like I asked for Odin to do this and besides, it wasn't like he was such a peach to be around either. I thought he had some good qualities since I had seen some of them on Earth but now I was starting to think it had been my imagination since he had been so rude to me the minute we reached Asgard.

"You are responsible for her predicament so consider this penance for your childish mischief," Odin said in a deathly low voice causing Loki, and even me, to cringe. "After all, you brought this mortal here, she's your guest."

Loki turned to glare at me with such hatred that I didn't even know was possible for a person. I squirmed at the idea of having to be in his presence for more than a moment. I might not have had a problem with it if he would be more tolerable. I shook my head in agreement with Loki's feelings on the matter, I did not entertain the idea of enjoying his time with me. Here I was about to spend a few days with Loki, arrogant Loki…but at least he is eye catching. _Wait! Lucy what are you saying?_ I thought to myself in disgust. I know I thought he was attractive but that was no excuse for his behavior.

Frigga approached me and said, "Come Lucy Rivers. I will show you your quarters."

We started to leave the room before I realized something and stopped to ask, "Umm, ma'am, what about my friend Lauren? Last I saw her she was saving my tail and Loki's from becoming SHIELD's lab rats."

"Who?" Odin questioned, irritated.

"Her friend," Loki explained hurriedly as I found myself grow impatient, "she helped us escape to Asgard and seemed to know these SHIELD agents as she called them."

"She's of no concern," Odin interjected and started to stride out of the throne room. "You are back on Asgard and the belt with you."

I stood there shell shocked that this god could speak so flippantly of my friend. She had been in danger and I was forced to leave her there and now I was told that she was of no concern? My rage began to set in and I let it as my eyes narrowed and glared daggers at the Allfather. Lauren, my friend, no, my sister, was left in distress and they refused to do anything about it? I clenched my fists and tried to bite my lip to restrain the curses that were threatening to break free.

"Of no concern?" I sputtered angrily stomping my foot. "She saved us and helped get us here to you and you say she is of no concern? How dare you call yourself an all-powerful god when you won't even respect these virtues called gratitude and honor that I thought all legendary gods possessed?"

Odin stopped in mid step to whirl around and eye me with his cold blue eyes before saying, "Speak to me that way again and I won't overlook it so kindly next time, mortal."

Before I could retort, Loki grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me out of the throne room. I fought him every step of the way, determined to go back and claw out Odin's other eye. I growled as much to Loki but he told me to be quiet as he half pulled, half threw me out into the hall. I nearly fell as I staggered to keep balance on my feet and I heard Loki slam the door shut. My face turned to meet his eyes and I felt myself grow angrier at his enraged green eyes.

"Are all mortals uncommonly stupid?" Loki snapped as I walked up to him till my nose was nearly touching his. "You are lucky to be alive and might have been worse off if I hadn't dragged you from the room!"

"I don't need you to pick my battles for me," I yelled at him before trying to get around him, back into the throne room. "Now let me through so I can give your dad a piece of my mind!"

"No," Loki stated firmly before grabbing my shoulders and pushing me back. "Don't be daft about this, you ignorant ape, what do you think you are going to do? Bust in there and yell at a being more powerful than you?"

"What do you expect?" I raged throwing my hands in the air. "My friend might be in trouble and you expect me to forget that and hope for the best?"

"Yes, if you want to last a day here in Asgard," Loki dead panned seriously.

 _What an arrogant jerk!_ I thought feeling my eye twitch angrily. My friend could be in danger and he will not go bring her here or at the least help in some way? How selfish can someone be that these Asgardians thought to not act on being the slightest bit human? I didn't say anything to him about that, but I just brooded in silence. They expected me to forget she was there and ignore she might have needed my help?

"They don't care about Midgardians here," Loki continued when he saw me digesting this information. "Especially Odin, get used to it."

I started to feel my anger simmer down at this and felt despair wash over me. There was nothing I could do, that's what Loki was telling me. I could do nothing to help my friend from here or at least expect the people here to help her. I wanted to scream at the situation I was in since I could see no way out of it. Loki seemed to sense how I felt about it since he too seemed to calm down as well.

"As annoying as your friend is, I'm sure Lauren is alright," Loki stiffly told me, in what I assumed, was a way to comfort me. "She has abilities that anyone would dream to possess and is highly capable, from what I saw, of taking care of herself."

For some reason, I felt guilty from this statement and I think it was because I had yelled at him earlier. I had all these terrible thoughts about Loki, and he was now trying to comfort me in the littlest way possible for him. It was out of character compared to how he had been to me but I appreciated it nonetheless. I understood what he meant though since I saw firsthand how Odin dismissed my friend's distress. Asgardians really didn't care about humans or, as they called us, Midgardians.

Regardless of how much I didn't like him, I couldn't be so mean to him. At least I couldn't be so nasty to him after he pretty much stopped me from angering his father any further. He was still rude and very blatantly did not desire my company but he, at the very least, tolerated me better than what I had seen his father display towards me. I could try and befriend his mother since she seemed to share more of a tolerance for me than even Loki had. Maybe if I tried to be nice to them and be as obliging as I could be then perhaps I could persuade them to help Lauren. It was the most I could do since I was stuck here till I got rid of this belt and had no way to reach her, meaning had no way or means to see if she was alright. Besides, if Loki was going to be forced to care for me here then we would have to be civil to some degree if we wanted this mandatory acquaintanceship to be slightly pleasant.

After going over my plan of options I finally offered a branch of peace and said, "I'm sorry for anything I did or said that might have been mean. I just want this damn belt off and to know if my friend is safe."

He looked surprised and frankly shocked at this before saying, "Why would you apologize?"

"Because I thought I should," I rushed out and started to study the floor so as not to meet his eyes. "Thank you for keeping me out of trouble. I know you didn't have to but you did and so I just want to say thanks."

He was silent for so long that I couldn't take it anymore and forced my eyes to see his face. Loki was an open book before me as his face and green eyes held nothing but confusion at my actions. He was observing me as if I was some rare oddity and it made me uncomfortable as more time passed. He seemed to realize how he must have appeared and shook his head. His face was now a mask of indifference to me but I could tell his eyes were still trying to understand my words. He tried to speak several times but nothing would come out.

"I'll fetch my mother," Loki decided to say instead of whatever else he wanted to. "She will show you to your quarters."

"Thank you," I said as he forced himself to smile a small smile.

"Welcome to Asgard, Lucy Rivers."

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so this chapter was way longer than the others! So sorry about that but this chapter was important and everything in it was important to be covered here. The next chapter WILL be the standard length my co-writer and I have been keeping for chapters 2 and 3. Please leave reviews if you want, my friend and I encourage them. They keep us inspired to keep writing and make us smile every time we read them. Again, no promises for when the next chapter will be but I'll try to get it on here soon! Special thanks again to those following this story, favoriting it, and reviewing it. It means a lot to us to see that you enjoy what we are writing here. Your support is our drive to keep writing. We plan to keep doing so not just for your enjoyment but for ours as well. This story means a lot to us and we love it that it means a lot to you too! Thank you so much for reading and we hope you continue to do so!


End file.
